¿El paso del tiempo lo cura todo?
by Azkaban
Summary: No he vuelto realmente, es sólo un aviso. Espero que no sea demasiado decepcionante
1. Inicio

¿El paso del tiempo lo cura todo?  
  
La tarde se hacía más oscura conforme avanzaba la noche, una joven de de 14 años miraba tristemente desde su ventana ponerse el sol.. Ella creía que él había pasado a ser un recuerdo en las vacaciones, pero no, se equivocaba de nuevo, cuando le vio ese día.. Dios que guapo estaba, no había ido a la madriguera ese año y no le había visto en tres meses, pero se notaba que había cambiado.  
  
*********FlashBack**********  
  
De pronto la joven Weasley se queda con los ojos muy abiertos y parece estar al borde del infarto, él.. Él miraba a Cho!!! Y parecía que por las caritas que se ponían eran más que amigos, ay ay ay.. La pobre Ginny de pronto se da cuenta de lo tonta que ha sido creyendo olvidarlo y saber que en verdad no puede, pero.. Ella es una buena chica y no se deja influenciar por los ataques de celos que surgen por un par de miradas entre el amor de tu vida y una chica preciosa..  
  
( el joven divisa a Ginny y se acerca a ella sonriendo y sigilosamente, mientras ella va metida en sus pensamientos)  
  
-Hola Ginny -Dice con una sonrisa deliciosa un joven de ojos verdes.  
  
-Eh?? Ah! Hola Harry! -Responde la pelirroja muchacha con otra sonrisa igualmente encantadora.  
  
El tiempo es eterno.. se quedan mirándose mutuamente, fijando la vista en el otro y pasando después a evaluarse el resto del cuerpo, es evidente que el tiempo que no se han visto ha hecho mella en los dos adolescentes, y claro está, el cambio ha sido para bien.  
  
" Oh dios, pero si está todavía más guapo que hace dos meses!!! A ver a ver.. El pelo sigue negro y alborotado.. (*o*), los ojos de ese color tan especial.. la nariz rectita y pequeña.. la boca si cabe la posibilidad aún más deseable.. ay madre, y el cuerpo.. desde el cuello hasta los pies está para tirarse a sus brazos y dejarse morir por su respiración tranquila, relajada.. su pecho ha incrementado su tamaño de forma considerable al igual que sus brazos.. y.. bueno, deja ya de pensar así Ginny, que te pierdes!!!"  
  
" Mmm, el tiempo ha hecho que la joven que yo conocía como Ginny pase a ser la mujer que conozco como Ginny, está preciosa.. de su cara ha desaparecido todo rastro de pecas así como el rubor que la acompaña cuando me ve.. sus ojos expresivos y grandes hacen que se vea vulnerable, pero por lo que me ha dicho Ron, tiene un genio típico de los Weasley.. jejejejeje, se la ve tan dulce.. su nariz apenas ha cambiado, del tamaño perfecto y sin ser muy respingona, de hecho, es muy recta, y sus labios.. dios.. desearía besarlos.. Pero Harry!!! En qué piensas tonto!!! Y el cuerpo, madre mía, le ha crecido el pecho bastante, tiene una cintura marcada pero suave y finas curvas, las caderas no se han ensanchado apenas y sus largas piernas la hacen muy esbelta, además de que yo he crecido ella también, ya que está más alta que Hermione, y casi tan alta como yo.. ( harry ha crecido mucho), ala!! a ver que me va a pasar a mi ahora con la menor de la familia Weasley, si son como mis hermanos!!!.."  
  
************End of the FlashBack************  
  
Desde ese maldito día no ha vuelto a verle sin ponerse roja de nuevo, y es que en el tren el muchacho estuvo muy raro.  
  
********************************************  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Ya he vuelto!!!!!! Bueno espero que os guste porque lo voy a seguir, leed mis dos fics!!!! " el amor oculto" y "es mejor un abrazo" vale???? Muchas gracias!!!!  
  
Por cierto, se me ha olvidado poner el disclaimer en ambas historias, pero una la voy a seguir y la otra de un solo capítulo, así que aquí lo pongo y lo triplico para las historias. DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y su mundo de magia me han echado una mano para las historias, pero ninguno de los personajes que aparece es mío si no de JK Rowling, si aparecen personajes que tienen parecidos con alguno que haya salido hasta HP OoTP, lamento la coincidencia, pero no me denuncien que del quinto libro me he leído bastante y no me entero de nada!!! XDD  
  
Si queréis dejarme review mejor que mejor, pero si no me dejáis igualmente gracias por leerlo y voy a seguirlo!!! Un besazo!!! ATTE: Azkaban 


	2. Dos tomatitos en el tren, una proposició...

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo... Capítulo 2.  
  
Después de los reencuentros y de las pequeñas y joviales charlas que se mantenían entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts en el andén 9 y ¾, la gente se sobresaltaba con el silbido de aviso que el expresso hacía para avisar a los magos de todas las edades que entrasen ya.  
  
-Ginny!!! Vente con nosotros si quieres. -Señaló Ron, el penúltimo de los Weasley.  
  
-De verdad??? Puedo???. -Ginny no cabía en sí de felicidad, al fin le decían sutilmente que si podía empezar a formar parte del trío maravillas, y es que Ginny y Hermione se hicieron amigas en verano, y claro, Ron y Harry lo aceptaron enseguida, Ron porque la adoraba y Harry no se sabía el motivo, aunque sospechaban algo raro, decidieron dejarlo en un: " le cae bien"  
  
-Claro Gin!!! Tu eres bienvenida siempre!!!!. -Inquirió una joven de cabello castaño y algo alborotado.  
  
-Hermione!!!! Estás preciosa!!!!!, pero menudo cambio!!!! (0o0) dijo Ginny un tanto sorprendida, pero no quitaba esa sonrisa...  
  
-Thanks Gin, tú también has cambiado mucho... ^^U  
  
-Bueno chicos, vamos dentro???? -Dijo Harry.  
  
-Claro!!!! (^o^) (n/a: esto lo dicen todos)  
  
El viaje en tren resultó fascinante, Ginny y Ron iban a hacer pruebas para entrar en el equipo de quidditch, uno como guardián de Gryffindor y la otra sustituía a Katie Bell, que se había lesionado la rodilla y no seguía jugando, fueron animados, y Harry estuvo muy amable con Ginny, cosa que resaltó dado que ella creía al igual que Ron y Herms que era indiferente a los ojos del niño que sobrevivió. (n/a: eso de niño ya como que no es correcto, no? ^^U)  
  
Ya cuando el tren empezaba a frenar Ron y Herms se fueron al compartimento de prefectos a ponerse las túnicas, quedando así Harry y Ginny a solas, ambos sonrojados, empezaron a cambiarse hasta que la tensión fue tan palpable que Harry propuso irse del compartimento, pero Ginny se lo negó, Harry vió con asombro la perfecta figura que se escondía tras la ropa que llevaba, y alucinó cuando la vio hacer movimientos gatunos para ponerse el uniforme, de modo que sonrojado hasta los codos, el joven empezó a desvestirse... Ginny alucinaba... Menudo cuerpazo!!!!! Bueno, cuando terminaron de vestirse se volvieron a mirar a los ojos y entonces Harry propuso.  
  
-Em, Ginny... ¿te gustaría venir conmigo hasta Hogwarts? Lo digo porque si no voy a ir solo y no me hace gracia...  
  
-Eh?? Claro!!! Encantada voy contigo!!!!. -le respondió dulcemente la joven, una sonrisa marcaba su rostro ahora angelical y sus ojos desprendían brillos únicos.  
  
**************************  
  
Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Para que luego os quejéis!!!!!! Dos capítulos en un día!!!!! Bueno, ya se sabe.  
  
Disclaimer: todo es de JK Rowling salvo algún personajillo que aparezca y el argumento que es mío, nada más. ( y es una pena, jo)  
  
Reviews de todo tipo!!!! Si no, pues gracias por leer esta historia!!!! Un besazo0o0o0o0o0o0o!!!! ATTE: Azkaban. 


	3. Hablando contigo

¿El paso del tiempo lo cura todo?.........capítulo 3  
  
El tren llegaba a la estación de la única población totalmente mágica de toda Gran Bretaña... su frenar pesado, lento, la hora del día en la que se encontraban los alumnos... todo ello junto a las ganas, nervios, excitación, curiosidad e impresión que sufrían todos los alumnos hacía que ese día fuese algo especial para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.  
  
Algunos también tenían hambre, como Ron, y otros querían ver la biblioteca de nuevo, como ya se sabe, Hermione. (n/a: que raro... ¬¬, ^^)  
  
Después del pequeño trabajo de los prefectos, cuando Harry y Ginny abandonaron al fin el tren preparados para subir a los carruajes que le llevarían hasta la escuela, en el camino saludaron a Hagrid (n/a: si!!! Hagrid!!!!, chicas, coged pompones y haced una coreo para el mejor semi- gigante del mundo!!! ^^), y se encontraron a Ron y al resto de los prefectos, por un momento, un atisbo de esperanza brilló en los ojos de los jóvenes estudiantes pensando que Ron y Herms podrían ir con ellos en el carruaje, pero no, no pudieron, quedando así un Harry y una Ginny muy solos en una diligencia...  
  
-Bueno Ginny, ¿qué tal este verano?. -Dijo el joven con una sonrisa e intentando sacar temas de charla.  
  
-Bien..., bueno, no mucho, vino Hermione a casa y como Ron y ella se hicieron prefectos y se enteraron en mi casa, pues estuvieron juntos todo el verano y yo un poco sola..., me aburrí bastante, si... (suspiro y cara triste).  
  
-Ginny... estoy seguro de que no se dieron cuenta de esto porque no les dijiste nada, cierto?. -Dijo el moreno con cierto tono de tristeza y cara un poco seria.  
  
-No... la verdad es que no, pero estaban tan contentos que creí que si interrumpía lo estropearía todo...  
  
-Ginny, tanto Ron como Hermione te adoran, aunque a veces no lo parezca...  
  
-¿En serio?. -Levantó la cabeza con un brillo en los ojos y una cara de ilusión, yo creo que me habéis aceptado por compromiso...  
  
-Eso nunca Ginny!!!!!!  
  
Ante tal afirmación y la cara de seriedad mezclada con reprimenda de Harry, la pobre Ginny lo que atinó a hacer fue asustarse un poco y saltar en su asiento y mirar sorprendida a Harry, en ese momento se perdió en su mirada, seria y dulce, brillante y única...  
  
Ambos sonrojados se acercaron poco a poco hasta que...  
  
*************************  
  
Que mala soy!!!!!!!!!! Ya lo dejo por hoy!!!!! Por que sé que os moriréis de la intriga!!!! Y dejadme reviews jooooo, que sientan bien!!!!  
  
Disclairmer: ya se sabe, no? Todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter que suene de algo es de JK Rowling, mío es el argumento y algún personajillo que aparezca más adelante!!!!  
  
Arwen-chan!!!!, tu review me ha sentado muy bien!!!!! Gracias de verdad, no dejes tus fics que escribes como una genio!!!!! Un besoteeeeee.  
  
ATTE:Azkaban 


	4. Golpes de la vida, cosas que pasan

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo......capítulo 4  
  
Ambos sonrojados se acercaron poco a poco hasta que...  
  
¡Bum!, frenazo!!!, no... no podía ser!!! La diligencia se había parado!!!! Habían llegado a Hogwarts!!!!  
  
Harry y Ginny ni se miraron, bajaron de la diligencia ruborizados y entraron al castillo en silencio, sin mirarse y separados por unos cuantos metros, cada uno sumergido en los pensamientos propios.  
  
" Ginny, eres tonta, casi le besas!!!! Cómo has podido???? Pero, pero él se acercaba, o no? Pensará que soy una acosadora o algo así!!!! Ay madre mía!!!! Que he hecho!!!! La... la he fastidiado por completo!!!! "  
  
" Harry, ella es Ginny, Ginny!!!! Harry por dios!!!!! Que casi la besas!!!!, vale, hay que admitir que la chica está como quiere, pero es la hermana de tu mejor amigo!!!! Casi tu hermana!!! Eres tonto, además ella me gusta como amiga y como nada más, o no? Y ella? Sigue enamorada de mí? No... no lo sé, de ser así que no quiero hacerla daño y si no es así no creo darla ilusiones falsas, pero maldita sea, me parece la mujer más hermosa del mundo!!!!, espera, he dicho mujer???? Ay Harry, que has perdido la cabeza!!!! "  
  
A pasos agigantados los pobres chicos se sentían más avergonzados y menos capaces de mirar a nadie a la cara, claro que al ir mirando al suelo... ¡¡¡ BUM!!!  
  
-Ay!!!  
  
-Ay!!!  
  
-Ginny!!!  
  
-Harry!!!  
  
(n/a: ahora, ahora lo explico, la gente normalmente para ir recta mira lo que tiene al frente, y estos al ir mirando al suelo, pues se han torcido un poco)  
  
Harry se encontraba tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos en la cintura de Ginny (se había agarrado a lo más sólido que tenía a mano), y Ginny se encontraba de rodillas encima de Harry ( es decir, las piernas un poco separadas y la separación era ocupada por las piernas de el chico, se entiende algo? :P ), las manos de Ginny se encontraban a ambos lados de la cabeza del chico y la distancia que los separaba era mínima, así, tendidos en el suelo y rojos como tomates pensaban en lo de la diligencia, lo que les hizo reaccionar de forma rápida, ambos se levantaron.  
  
-Lo siento Harry, no me fijo ni por dónde voy.  
  
-No Ginny, yo tampoco me fijaba mucho, por cierto una cosa, dijiste que ibas a entrar conmigo a Hogwarts, (le tiende el brazo) que te parece acompañarme hasta el interior del Gran Comedor???. -Pregunta con una perfecta y dulce sonrisa el ojiverde.  
  
-Claro!!!. -Responde con otra sonrisa igual de encantadora la chica, le agarra el brazo y entran a Hogwarts, llegan a las puertas del Gran Comedor y se paran...  
  
-Bueno... -corta el silencio Ginny. -Aquí debemos soltarnos porque si me ven agarrando tu brazo, ehm, como que soy chica muerta antes de llegar a la sala común.  
  
-Bueno, pues nada, aquí te suelto y me despido.  
  
Harry va a dar un beso a Ginny en la mejilla, ella al ver que se agacha va a besar su mejilla también, pero sus labios se encuentran dando un levísimo roce con los del acompañante, por unos segundos de inconsciencia Harry presiona un poco más los labios de la hermosa pelirroja contra los suyos, y ella al notarlo le responde, tras unos 5 segundos que se hacen eternos para ambos se separan muy rojos y mientras unas amigas de Ginny se la llevan dentro del Gran Comedor, el joven Harry Potter se queda paralizado en la puerta... necesita esos labios, ahora lo sabe, se ha enamorado.  
  
-Harry!!!, Harry!!!!.  
  
Una voz lo llama, Harry se gira y piensa. "no!! Ahora no!!!!"  
  
****************************  
  
Ala!!!! Hoy no hay motivos para quejarse!!!! Es más largo que los otros, estoy mala y eso me inspira debe ser!!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ya se sabe, todo menos el argumento y algún personaje que aparezca es de JK Rowling ( yo quiero que sean míos...¬¬)  
  
Soy mala, verdad???? Gracias Brujita1 que me ha dejado un review, y espero que guste mi historia, gracias al que la haya leído y le haya gustado!!!!  
  
ATTE: Azkaban 


	5. Cho, Harry, Ron y Herms

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo.......capítulo 5  
  
"No!!! Ahora no!!! "- Pensó desesperado el joven de cabello azabache.  
  
-Harry!!! Qué tal??? Cómo estás???- Una joven de cabellos oscuros venía corriendo hacia él, la falda innecesariamente corta y la blusa con los 3 primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver a la gente un generoso escote...  
  
-Eeeehh, si, hola Cho... qué tal el verano???- Interrogó el muchacho ocultando malamente su incomodidad.  
  
-Muy bien, y tu????- pregunta coquetamente mientras menea la cadera delante de el chico.  
  
(n/a: ella se empezó a interesar cuando Harry trajo a Cedric junto a él y no quiso soltarle por la promesa que le hizo de que le llevaría de vuelta, entonces ya la orientalita empezó a verle como un trofeo, un premio... y encima famoso!!!! Menuda joya!!!!!)  
  
(n/a: que tonta... que hipócrita... y que conste que no tengo nada con los orientales, pero lo que pasa en el quinto libro me ha hecho mella y ahora por algo raro, me cae fatal...¬¬)  
  
-Bueno Cho!!!! Que me tengo que ir!!!! Que... que... Ron!!!! Hombre amigo!!!!- Aprovecha para salir corriendo y dejar a Cho un poco desconcertada y a Ron alucinado.  
  
-Pero Harry, yo creía que Cho... no sé, yo creí que te gustaba y de pronto estás con ella hablando tan tranquilo, me ves, y sales corriendo hacia mí como si fuese un héroe o algo parecido.  
  
-Eeeehhhh, bueno, jejejeje, es que no sé... me parece que me ve como el típico héroe famoso del que se puede aprovechar, y no quiero eso, además ya tengo otros intereses, bueno, tampoco son intereses... pero digamos que tengo mi vista fijada en otro punto... es mas, creoestarenamorado...- añadió rojo cual tomate.  
  
-Cómo? Perdona Harry, pero no me he enterado de nada de lo que me has dicho, has empezado hablando deprisa y has terminado hablando supersionicó.  
  
-Ron? Supersionicó? Yo creo que quieres decir supersónico.  
  
-Harry, estás cambiando de tema, pero no cuela, dime que has dicho tan deprisa.- Exigió el pelirrojo ceñudo.  
  
-Bueno, creo que me has pillado, he dicho que creo que estoy enamorado- Balbució rojo hasta las orejas y cabizbajo.  
  
-Ala!!!! Pero no lo estabas ya???? Bueno!!! Si estuviese aquí Rita Skeeter!!!! Jajajajajajajajajaja!!!!  
  
-Tu calla!!!! Yo sé que tu estás enamorado de...  
  
-De quién?????- Una voz femenina los interrumpió, se quedaron helados y Ron se puso rojo, rojo.  
  
-Hola!!!! Qué tal???  
  
****************************  
  
Hola!!!!!! Aquí de nuevo!!!! Pensaréis, que pesada es!!!! Si nadie deja un review!!!! Pero no, quiero darle las gracias a mep1, que es un sol y me ha dejado un review, de momento mi historia no es muy popular, pero el paso del tiempo lo consigue todo. ^^  
  
Mep1: espero que te guste este otro capítulo. ^^ gracias por apoyarme en mi convicción de que soy mala... jejejejeje ( risilla perversa de parte de Azkaban) y no sé por qué no acepto reviews anónimos, por eso pido ayuda, quien sepa cómo configurar esto para aceptar reviews anónimos que me lo diga!!!!  
  
Brujita1: espero que mi historia no decaiga de calidad para ti!!!! Muchas gracias por el review!!!! Y ya quité la intriga, ahora hay otra, pero no es tan... emocionante, jeje, ^^U  
  
Arwen-chan: los capítulos son pequeños, pero creo que intrigantes, y gracias por tu review!!!!  
  
Yo dejo review cuando me acuerdo o cuando creo que lo he dejado y no, pues pido perdón, pero desde luego las historias de las tres personas que me han dejado r/r son de las que más me gustan.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todo lo que tiene que ver con Harry Potter por desgracia no sale de mi cabeza, es de JK Rowling, jo que morro, yo quiero que sean míos, pero de momento el argumento y posibles personajes futuros lo son, lo demás no. Aunque soñar no cuesta nada, no?  
  
ATTE: Azkaban 


	6. Que lío de sentimientos

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo.....capítulo 6  
  
-Hola!! Qué tal?? -Una joven de cabello desordenado de aspecto inteligente se había acercado a sus amigos, pero al escuchar la conversación de Harry y Ron su cara había cambiado de una expresión feliz a una expresión entre ligeramente molesta y curiosa.  
  
-Bueno, que estaban hablando de algo, no? De quién estaba enamorado Ron?  
  
-Eh, eh, bu... bu... bueno yo... no he dicho estar enamorado de nadie... es Harry el que lo afirma, y según él tengo una enamorada...  
  
-Oye!!! Que me lo dijiste tú!!!! -La cara de asombro y sorpresa de Harry cambió drásticamente a una de molestia.  
  
-Bueno ya vale!!!! Entremos al Gran Comedor y dejad de pelear!!!! Ron si quieres ser prefecto aprende a comportarte!!!!! Y si no deja la insignia!!!!! -La joven de cabellos enmarañados no contenía con éxito las ganas de llorar. -Pero te pido ese favor, si vas a renunciar hazlo ya!!!! Y aléjate de mi!!!! -Dicho esto la joven chica se cubrió la cara con las manos y se puso a llorar mientras andaba deprisa hacia el lado contrario del castillo.  
  
Harry, que lo observó todo le dijo a Ron que se fuese a ver qué le pasaba, y él entró en el Gran Comedor, allí divisó a Ginny, que miraba a la nada mientras sus amigas hablaban de lo guapos que se ponían los chicos a esa edad... Harry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa y ponerse colorado al recordar lo que acababa de pasar.  
  
Ginny estaba en la mesa pensando si se podía ser más estúpida, ella le había correspondido, y seguro que él la besó por despiste... ligeramente ruborizada paseó su vista por el Comedor a ver si veía a su hermano, pero vio a Harry, estaba parado en la entrada, mirando fijamente la mesa de Gryffindor, mirándola a ella, sus ojos se encontraron, pero ninguno desvió la vista, ya empezaba a sentirse bien mirando esos ojos y comenzó a elevar una sonrisa... vió a Harry hacer lo mismo, y de pronto vió una mata de pelo negro que se lo llevaba hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
Cho!! Esa chica era Cho Chang!! Pero bueno!!!! Si el año pasado el que babeaba por ella era Harry!!! Y ahora trataba de soltarse para llegar a la mesa de su casa, Ginny borró todo aspecto amable de su cara y se giró enfadadísima hacia la mesa de los profesores.  
  
-Cho!!! Déjame!!! No quiero ir a conocer a tus amigas!!! Pero Cho que no soy tu novio!!!!  
  
Harry se debatía por soltarse, una de las veces que casi lo logra se da media vuelta y ve a Ginny girando hacia la mesa de los profesores con cara de mal genio... se quedó helado... Ginny...  
  
Se dejó arrastrar y cuando llegó a su mesa no pudo hablar con Ginny, el banquete estaba a punto de comenzar.  
  
Cuando finalizó el banquete los prefectos tenían que llevar a los alumnos a sus casas, pero al no aparecer ningún prefecto de Gryffindor la joven Ginny hizo las veces...  
  
Cuando Harry entró ya todo el mundo se había ido a su cama o estaban en ello, todo el mundo menos Ginny, ella estaba sentada en un sillón con cara de pocos amigos... Harry tragó saliva y se acercó.  
  
-Hola, Ginny.  
  
Ginny se sobresaltó y miró hacia arriba, con la misma cara de mal genio pero colorada se puso de pié y pasó al lado de Harry sin mirarle...  
  
-Ginny, espera. Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Espero a mi hermano y a Hermione, les voy a dar un discurso de cómo ser prefecto, menos mal que hay sustitutos de prefectos para casos desesperados.  
  
-Y te vas?  
  
-Bueno, no quiero molestar para cuando llegue el dúo y se junte el grupo maravillas, además estoy cansada, por cierto, Cho es muy hermosa, haces bien al ser su novio.  
  
Continuó andando, esta vez de forma veloz, hasta que Harry la detuvo de un brazo, la agarró firme pero dulcemente, la hizo darse la vuelta y enfrentarle.  
  
-Espera yo no salgo con ella y además de ser buena conmigo no somos nada más...  
  
-No me des explicaciones, no las quiero, no las necesito y no las merezco...  
  
-Pero yo te las doy!!! Dios Ginny eres muy terca!!!!  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
-Terca!!! Terca yo!!!! Y tu??? De qué vas?? Me... dices que te acompañe, me das esperanzas de que me queréis como una más en el grupo, me besas y luego te vas con Cho!!!!  
  
Ginny lloraba, temblaba de la adrenalina y gritaba, todo esto roja de rabia y de dolor. Se marchó corriendo escaleras arriba dejando a Harry con una bofetada en la mejilla, sorprendido y muy enfadado.  
  
Ginny... tristemente se dispuso a subir a su cuarto... cuando se abre el retrato con Ron y Hermione, ambos sonrojados y confundidos.  
  
-Y a vosotros qué os pasa???  
  
******************************************************  
  
Hola!!!! Este capitulillo es más largo!!!! Y eso que me ha salido de corrido!!!! Bueno en el próximo capítulo me temo que va a haber un flashback un poco grande ya que esta historia tiene un poco de Ron Herms.  
  
DISCLAIMER: esto lo he sacado de mi mente, pero los personajes, el lugar y la idea son de JK Rowling y eso que yo quiero que sean míos.  
  
Mep1: no me molestó para nada, si no que era una broma, creo que necesito aprender a expresarme... ¬¬ bueno espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y que lo disfrutes!!! Muchas gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Saito: bueno mi niña, qué te voy a decir que no sepas, tu review me sirvió para darme ánimos y sobre todo para ayudarme con el tema de los reviews!!! No te me estreses y sigue con tu historia que es muy hermosa!!!! Muchas gracias por el review, este capítulo va dedicado a ti. Te quiero amiga!!!! Un besazo y que el colegio no te estrese, cuentas conmigo!!!! Ánimo!!!  
  
ATTE:Azkaban 


	7. Sueños y sentimientos

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo........capítulo 7  
  
Sus lenguas se entrecruzaban en una frenética armonía de placer, ella gemía, disfrutaba con ese comportamiento perturbado que él le brindaba, oh dios. ¡Y cómo disfrutaba! Su lengua cálida recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca......... Ella, ella......... no pudo más, gimió con fuerza y echó su cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento que delataba placer... sus labios, tan dulces, que tantas cosas la habían hecho pasar......... bajó, bajó su cara y vio el deseo enmarcado en su cara... sus labios junto a su rostro y sus ojos, aquellos ojos que amaba... sintió una oleada de placer cuando sus labios y su lengua pasaron por su torso desnudo, y bajaron hasta su vientre, donde halló el calor de esa persona, que continuó bajando, al fin... había llegado, sus piernas se abrieron más dejando a entender que quería ser besada ahí, en el mismo lugar en que la virginidad se perdía en la oscuridad que arrastran el placer y el deseo, quiso ser amada, quiso ser suya para sentirse así de bien siempre... a punto de unir sus labios a la zona deseada de ella...  
  
-Ah! -Gimió al despertar de golpe la joven, su cabello estaba alborotado y sudaba de forma bastante odiosa, había pringado la almohada y respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando de vez en cuando, así, en este estado se hallaba Hermione Granger después de soñar de este modo con un joven llamado... Draco Malfoy? No! Aunque hubiese preferido tener el sueño con él o con Harry antes que tenerlo con Ron... Ron... aquel maravilloso muchacho con el cual se había enfadado al oír lo que la había destrozado el corazón, Ron amaba a una chica, y no era ella...  
  
Se puso a llorar, pero tan pronto como sus leves sollozos comenzaron, terminaban, se dijo: -Vamos Hermione, es tu amigo y has de ayudarle aunque te duela, por MUCHO que te duela.  
  
Se puso a recordar el momento en el que el Gran Comedor era el escenario de su discusión y Harry el testigo, "pobre Harry, siempre carga con nosotros y nuestras peleas" pensó un poco triste la joven, recordó......  
  
************Flash Back***********  
  
Corría, corría con las manos cubriendo su bello pero triste rostro, de pronto paró, se había estrellado contra algo, y estaba en el suelo, mirando con fijación aquella estatua...  
  
Oyó pasos que iban tras ella y escuchó una voz que la llamaba:  
  
-Hermione!! -Hermione!!  
  
Los pasos cesaron, entonces empezó a ir al lugar en el que la joven se encontraba aún en shock, de pronto sintió la cercanía de los pasos y se giró.  
  
Le vio y se aterrorizó, se levantó rápida como un rayo y volvió a correr, quería alejarse de él, lo necesitaba, pero algo pasó, dejó de avanzar y notó cómo algo o mas bien, alguien hacía presión en su brazo, volvió su cabeza y le vio a su lado, jadeando de tanto correr, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada ( n/a: no me extraña, menuda carrera le ha hecho pegarse Hermione... ¬¬) y una extraña expresión en el rostro, algo así como enfado y duda a la vez. La había alcanzado y ahora la detenía, se revolvió, chilló, se retorció y hasta intentó pegarle para que la soltara, lloró con esas lágrimas que había retenido en los últimos minutos.  
  
Sus brazos la rodearon y la sujetó dulce pero fuertemente contra su pecho, ella se retorcía con más violencia, hasta que se cansó y empezó a encontrar confortante esa muestra de paciencia y cariño que su amigo le brindaba, se acomodó en sus brazos y en su pecho, sus latidos eran serenos y muy reconfortantes, se sintió tranquila, cerró sus ojos...  
  
-Hermione... Mione, ¿Qué te pasa?, por favor dime si te puedo ayudar en algo, lo que sea... no huyas de mí, no quiero perderte y quedarme solo...  
  
Ante esto la pobre Mione abrió sus ojos y aún envuelta en sus brazos le miró a sus ojos, su cara!! Se asustó al ver esa expresión de tristeza, se notaba que la sentía profundamente, ella sin poder evitarlo le vio allí, como un niño solo y desamparado que necesitaba cariño urgente, que en ese momento ella le podía brindar, llorando levemente le rodeó la cintura y se acercó a él más todavía (n/a: para mí que si se acerca más le atraviesa, así de claro, pero la historia requiere esto XD) y le abrazó con amor, con el cariño que vio que necesitaba tanto...  
  
-Ron, no estás solo, estoy aquí contigo, aunque al principio huyese, no te voy a abandonar, nunca...  
  
-No me sueltes, ahora no. -Dijeron a coro.  
  
Tras un buen rato disfrutando el uno de los brazos del otro, se separaron y empezaron a hablar, así se descubrió que Hermione le adoraba, y silenciosamente Ron a ella le correspondía, sin decirse nada, sin necesitar palabras, se miraron y se demostraron con miradas y silenciosas sonrisas lo mucho que se querían, lo que se necesitaban, se acercaron.  
  
Se besaron.  
  
Sus labios eran tan dulces, tan suaves, tan deliciosos... sintió la necesidad de tocarlos con la lengua, le besó profundamente, algo luchaba en los labios de ella por adentrarse, sin pensarlo mucho, dedujo que se trataba de la lengua de su amigo, de su amor...  
  
Abrió los labios y permitió acceso a la caricia que le ofrecía el joven.  
  
(n/a: ahora toca lo mismo que lo de arriba, pero en vez de ser tan Hot, más suave, más tierno y más romántico)  
  
Ron pensaba que se moría, la besaba, y ella le respondía, sentía lo mismo que ella, felicidad.  
  
Se separaron, quedando rojos y muy cerca uno del otro, se alejaron y se marcharon dirección a su sala común, no hablaron, no se miraron ni se acercaron en todo el camino.  
  
Entraron, pasmados, Harry subía las escaleras, no tenía aspecto de ser muy feliz.  
  
-¿y a vosotros qué os pasa?. -Interrogó aún de mal humor.  
  
-N... nada...  
  
-No...  
  
Se marcharon a su cuarto sin decir nada, no se despidieron, no se dirigieron una mirada... nada, sobraban las palabras.  
  
**************End of the Flashback*************  
  
Recordó eso y se puso roja, se sofocó y no pudo dormir, decidió bajar a leer algo, as ver si el calor de la chimenea y un buen libro la hacían evadirse de ese mundo y conseguían que conciliase el sueño.  
  
Al bajar se encontró que no estaba sola, él estaba allí, despierto, con la mirada perdida y su pelo reluciendo ante las llamas de la chimenea, la miró, se quedaron mirando hasta que supieron la razón por la que el otro se encontraba allí.  
  
Se acercó a él, antes de que se pudiese sentar él la había sujetado de nuevo entre sus brazos, se relajó y se dejó querer, por una vez, Hermione se dejó un permiso de distracción de la lectura o de los estudios, se dejó ser adolescente, con todos los sentimientos que ello conlleva.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Hola!!! Que tal? Pos nada aquí currando como una loca, la escuela no me da tiempo y los profesores no me entienden, pero es lo mismo, no me rindo.  
  
DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter y su mundo de magia, este argumento es mío y algún personaje extra también lo será.  
  
ViKa Riddle: gracias por cumplir tu promesa, em gusta mucho tu review aunque no lo parezca me sienta genial que me apoyes, muchas gracias!!! YO TAMBIÉN LEO TUS FICS!!! ME ENCANTAN!!!!  
  
Arwen-chan: muchas gracias por otro maravilloso review, y no te preocupes que si el ordenador falla no tiene importancia, mientras te guste me historia y la leas, me vale.  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Carlos, Jose, Rocío, Saida, y al resto de mis amigos, que son maravillosos, me apoyan muchísimo y me quieren con locura, como yo a ellos, Rowan, espero que leas este fic que tb te lo dedico a ti!!!  
  
Los que lean este fic, ya dejen review o no, si les gusta me conformo!!! Y se lo decido por último a las maravillosas escritoras que me han dejado review!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!  
  
ATTE: Azkaban 


	8. Pasando entre nosotros

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo......... capítulo 8  
  
Terminaron de abrazarse, ella suspiró, y aprovechó ese maravilloso momento para respirar su esencia, se sintió tan cómoda en sus brazos... la agarraban dulcemente, pero con seguridad.  
  
"Vaya, no es tan malo dejarse mimar un poco, después de todo, también soy humana" pensó en el mismo momento en el que Ron se quedaba mirándola como si fuese un regalo que le dan, ella observó esos ojos brillantes, dulcemente fijos en su rostro, y una cariñosa sonrisa asomaba en su preciosa boca... esa boca... la que había probado ya, la que no quería dejar de tener contacto con ella, la que le había regalado su primer y más hermoso beso...  
  
Le sonrió, le miró con ternura y al igual que él, le dijo con la mirada que le quería, que le necesitaba a su lado, todo pasaba lento, despacio, no había ruidos, no había nadie, no había mundo...  
  
Ella se puso entonces de puntillas y le dio un muy ligero beso en sus labios ligeramente rosados, (N/A: ajá! Aquí viene mi comentario, quién sería tan tonto de dejar escapar la oportunidad de besar unos labios codiciados por medio cole??? ^^) pero algo pasó.  
  
Se quiso separar, y no podía, estaba pegada a sus labios, no se movía... notó presión suave en sus caderas y entonces encontró la razón, él no quería que se fuera, anhelaba besos de alguien que sabes que te quiere, abrió sus labios dando a entender al pelirrojo que tenía la entrada abierta al paraíso de los besos profundos, pero la impaciencia pudo con ella (n/a: ¿??¿¿¿¿¿?¿?? ella??? Impaciente???? Cómo cambio a esta chica en mi historia, no? ) y ella inició la entrada en la boca del joven, lo cual hizo que ambos emitieran un gemido, tapado por el contacto bucal que mantenían...  
  
Trazaban rutas desconocidas por la boca de la otra persona, les gustaba realmente ese tipo de contacto.  
  
Empezaban a no poder respirar con facilidad, pero no querían separarse, ya que en el momento en el que dejasen de estar en un momento tan íntimo y bello como era ese despertarían de su sueño y tendrían que fingir que no pasaba nada, y Dios, eso dolía, se fueron separando ya por pura necesidad y se miraron a los ojos con ternura y con una ENORME sonrisa en sus caras, no tenían nada que decirse...  
  
(n/a: estos van más rápido que los otros, eh?)  
  
Eran las dos de la mañana, y después del beso tan maravilloso el cansancio empezaba a hacerse patente, así que sin más palabras, se sujetaron la mano hasta la bifurcación de las escaleras, se miraron, se sonrieron y se fueron a dormir con una maravillosa sensación en sus bocas... la sensación del amor era decididamente hermosa...  
  
AHORA PASAMOS A LA PAREJA HARRY GINNY...............  
  
Se despertó temprano por la mañana, le pesaba la cabeza, no había podido dormir y encima Ron se había despertado, había estado perdido abajo mil siglos y cuando le oyó subir de nuevo, sin tiempo para decirle nada, el pelirrojo se fue a dormir y Harry se quedó alucinado, con la palabra en la boca........  
  
Bajó a la sala común y se sentó en un sillón cercano al fuego, era temprano, hacía fresco...  
  
Oyó a alguien bajar y se preguntó si sería su amigo pelirrojo, y en efecto, era alguien pelirrojo, pero no era su amigo y mucho menos era chico...  
  
Bajaba las escaleras, pero cuando vio quién estaba en el sillón favorito de la mayoría de la gente de la torre, se lo pensó dos veces antes de terminar de bajar, estaba sentado, allí... mirándola sorprendido, ella se sentía asombrada, algo había pasado, no sabía qué decir, y por lo visto el hombre de sus sueños tampoco, se iba a dar la vuelta cuando oyó su nombre, sin embargo siguió dando la vuelta para subir de nuevo las escaleras, pero pasó algo... su nombre lo dijo de nuevo, y lo dijo otra vez, pero cada vez más cerca que la otra vez, y notó cómo algo la agarraba del brazo, no la apretaba, sólo la dejaba entender que no quería dejarla ir, no tan pronto. Esta vez susurró su nombre en su oído, notó su respiración en la nuca y un tono de voz apasionado, dulce y arrepentido. Se encontraba tensa... la estaba tocando y la estaba llamando de la forma más seductora que hubiese existido en el mundo... se giró y le miró a la cara, pero en vez de mostrarse tan vulnerable, le miró ceñuda.  
  
Estaba preciosa, esa cara de ligero enojo... hacía que fuese irresistible y a la vez algo... difícil? No sabía eso bien, pero su cara no reflejaba lo que su cuerpo dejaba notar, se puso tensa cuando la llamó, eso le había gustado, se acercó más a ella y la sujetó por la cintura... la otra mano la llevó tras su espalda y la agarró brevemente antes de empezar a acariciarla...  
  
Era tan frágil... tan hermosa... ella seguía con el ceño fruncido, pero no podía evitar el ponerse nerviosa, se notaba que esperaba algo de esa unión, se acercó a su cara y rozó los labios de la bella joven, pero corrió su cara sin despegar sus labios de la piel de ella, llegó a su oído y le dijo:  
  
-Ginny, perdona, no... (n/a: se nos traba un poco el joven, ay el amor! Que nos pone nerviosos!!! xDDD) no quería hacerte daño, no quería que pasase nada de lo que pasó antes, te quiero y te valoro mucho, aunque sea algo raro, eres una de las personas que más valoro de la familia Weasley, créeme.  
  
La apretó contra sí temiendo que se escapase y ella sorprendida se separó de él lo suficiente para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par... entonces hizo algo que nunca creyó que fuese a hacer...  
  
Le besó de un modo dulce, tímido, poco a poco se fue abriendo la pasión en las bocas de ambos jóvenes, ella tenía sus manos apoyadas en la espalda de él y disfrutaba ese contacto... se separaron y ella se apoyó sin mirarlo en su cuello, los labios tocaban la suave piel cercana a la nuca, estaba calentito, le gustaba, seguían aferrados el uno al otro como si su vida en este momento no tuviese sentido sin los brazos del otro (n/a: otros que se pierden en el mundo de la soledad amorosa... ¬¬ que cursi me quedan estas cosas....)  
  
Se separaron y se miraron no querían dejar de ser amigos, ya que recientemente habían empezado a serlo, de modo que acordaron dejar esto como un momento de descontrol, y que todo sería igual que antes, de modo que un poco disgustados pero alucinando con lo que había pasado se fueron cada uno por su lado, ella a la biblioteca y él, al ser sábado y no haber nadie despierto, a desayunar tranquilo.  
  
Olvidarlo... nadie puede olvidar su primer beso, verdad? De modo que por mucho que ambas parejas se intenten deshacer del recuerdo, no podrán, ahora empiezan a liarse las cosas y de este modo, el paso del tiempo, lo cura todo?  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hola!!!!! Yo de nuevo!!!! Cuanto tiempo sin poner un nuevo capítulo!!!! Bueno quiero agradecer a Arwen-Chan y a Mep1 que me dejen review en todas mis historias porque levantan el ánimo mucho!!!!  
  
Espero que les haya gustado!!!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todo este rollo de JK Rowling, ya se sabe, no? Todo lo que se relacione o asemeje a Harry Potter es de ella y no mío, que si no... ya sería millonaria, ahora eso si, la idea es mía y sólo mía, la he tenido yo solita!!!! xDDDD  
  
Bea: Gracias por tu review!!! Gracias por decir que te gusta!!!!!  
  
Loyda: espero que este capítulo merezca tu aprobación, ya que es importante para mí recibir buenos reviews y no howlers!!!! xDD  
  
Sophye Potter: Me gusta tu nick!!! Si!!! Ya acepto reviews anónimos!!!! Me ayudaron a conseguirlo!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!  
  
Besos a las tres!!!!  
  
Critical: pues si es superficial en el primer capítulo, deberías leer más!!!! El primero es un poco churro, pero el resto de la historia seguro que te parece un poco más bonita, y si no te gusta, lo lamento, porque yo escribo asi!!!  
  
Ahora si!!! Se lo dedico a Carlos ( tkm, nene) a Rocío ( leelo, peazo bruja!!! xDD) a Jose ( te exo de menos!!!!) a Saida ( eres un sol nena, espero que te vaya todo bien preciosa) y a GTK, una muchacha maravillosa que me apoya mucho!!! GRACIAS A TODOS MIS NIÑOS!!!!  
  
ATTE:Azkaban 


	9. Presentaciones

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo........capítulo 9  
  
(N/A: Esta pequeña introducción es de algunos personajes que he decidido incluir en mi historia, básicamente se trata de mis amigos, aunque me veo obligada a incluir a personas indeseables debido a que soy una bocazas sin remedio y voy publicando que voy a incluir a mis amigos en la historia, pero bueno... no todos los personajes serán agraciados, de modo que, ahora empiezo.......)  
  
Personajes Importantes  
  
Charlie: Tiene 15 años, moreno, de buen cuerpo y cara atractiva, gran amigo y muy inteligente, su método de estudios no es el típico de hincar los codos hasta el suelo, pero sus notas le designan como una persona responsable y activa, casi nunca está en las nubes y tiene mucha personalidad, valiente como pocos, sabe decir las cosas a la cara siempre y cuando no haga daño, y si es necesario, pone los pies en la tierra a quien sea, sincero y leal, una de las mejores personas que llegan a la escuela de magia en este año. Residía en España, pero su mejor posición como mago es en Hogwarts. (N/A: perdona que te quite años, pero nene, tienes que ser de la edad de los personajes)  
  
Vorch: Su aspecto de ángel es bastante engañoso, gamberro como pocos y muy sincero, pero... un poco ambicioso, conserva a sus amigos y sabe mantener la compostura en situaciones ligeramente peligrosas, depende un poco de la gente, pero es muy carismático y es muy estudioso, la magia no le importa tanto como a Hermione, pero ganarse un buen futuro sí, así que ya se sabe, competencia de estudiantes para ver quién se pasa más fines de semana estudiando. Tiene 15 años, es rubio oscuro, es muy mono ( para lo que no entiendan esa palabra, es agradable de rostro) y tiene un buen físico.  
  
Chío: Persona especial en todos los sentidos, es cariñosa, amable y es muy buena persona, pero que no os deje engañar esa capa de amabilidad y elogios, no, ella es de las que se marca metas y hasta conseguirlas, no para, si necesita usar algún truco en su beneficio, lo usa, siempre y cuando sus amigos no estén de por medio en sus planes, es una persona tan maravillosa como Carlos y es muy buena amiga, leal e incapaz de hacer daño, aunque su aspecto sea el de una persona vulnerable, es fuerte como una coraza y tiene un corazón de oro. Es de baja estatura, pero muy fuerte, delgadita y con un aura increíble, morenita de pelo, ojos castaños y de cara y físico muy agradables.  
  
Alix: Personaje valiente hasta decir basta, muy inteligente y de buenos reflejos, una de las mejores de su clase y de su casa, atractiva en todos los aspectos, muy sincera y simpática alegre y natural, de espontaneidad increíble y un gran sentido del humor, su carácter noble y atrevido hacen que no le tenga miedo a nada de cuanto la rodea, aunque alguna que otra vez su testarudez la lleva a desgracias y a causar estragos por donde pasa, buena amiga y amigable. Morena y de buena figura, su sonrisa "profident" (n/a: no, no me pagan, pero es así su sonrisa) y su confianza en sí misma te dejan con la boca abierta.  
  
Zuchita: Aunque su nombre sea raro, su personalidad es pura luz, inteligente y activa, tiene un don para caer bien a la gente y conseguir amigos como quien consigue un pañuelo, llena de vida, con rostro de niña buena y ligeramente diablilla, es amiga inseparable de Alix, tímida hasta cierto punto y a su vez con un descaro impropio de las personas discretas, tiene mal genio cuando la enfadan y desde luego sabe ser vengativa, pero al llegar a conocerla, no puedes dejar de sonreír gracias a su permanente sonrisa, que parece pintada y sin embargo es siempre sincera. Rubita de ojos claros, figura similar a la de Alix y de aspecto agradable.  
  
Jack: Personaje bastante más oscuro y con un aura un poco tenebrosa, no le gusta estar solo y tiene una tendencia al narcisismo y la baja autoestima (n/a: que contradicción, pero juro que es así de verdad), es rellenito y de ojos claros, aunque su pelo es carbón puro, trabajador, aunque tiene enemigos no se lleva mal con los que le rodean, ( o bueno, no se lleva mal excepto con un par).  
  
Britt: Desprende bondad por los poros y su simpatía te hace feliz, se lleva bien con mucha gente y no tiene enemigos conocidos, su personalidad es variable y su carácter tímido y reservado se esfuma es presencia de sus amigos sabe mantenerse relajada hasta un cierto punto, donde estalla y se pone de varios aspectos, entre furiosa, borde y gritona, llamar la atención el algo que frecuenta hacer cuando ( como ella cree, pero no es verdad) se siente desplazada, que nadie le hace caso o sus amigos pasan mucho tiempo juntos en su presencia y ella no. ( lo siento nena, pero digo la verdad, aunque yo no soy perfecta, claro). Rubita oscura y de piel semi oscura, buen físico y rostro fino.  
  
Jozi: Perfecto prototipo de amigo, ideal para escuchar y muy valiente, buena persona como pocas hay y estupendo como amigo, su carácter rebelde y sincero, junto a su aspecto ( atractivo) hacen de él uno de los mejores adolescentes de la escuela... muy amigable aunque un poco desconfiado, si te acepta como a uno de sus amigos, tiene un privilegio increíble.  
  
Gtk: Sincera, simpática y agradable con todo el mundo, sus ganas de vivir la vida al máximo te dejan pasmado, pero su vitalidad es su mejor cualidad, adorable como pocas personas y muy inteligente, su personalidad destaca entre el personal y su círculo de amigos está bien seleccionado, buena compañía y excelente persona.  
  
Mónica: Aunque su personalidad parezca la de una persona dura y sin emociones, es sólo una coraza de la fragilidad que se oculta bajo ella, confiada y lista como el hambre, muy ingenua y dulce, con autoestima suficiente para conformarse consigo misma y con un buen corazón, no carece de belleza femenina, pero su discreción es lo que la hace pasar desapercibida, leal y muy simpática.  
  
Runa: ( es decir, yo) Pasar desapercibida es su método favorito de mantenerse apegada a sus amigos, bastante celosa respecto a sus amigos y muy autoritaria, todo lo que tiene cerca de ella la pertenece debido a que todo la hace mella de una forma muy profunda, de mal genio oculto y muy buen sentido del humor, ratón de biblioteca y buena expresando sus sentimientos por escrito, callada y tímida, si consigues hacerla reír, ella te arranca las sonrisas diarias que necesites, consejera y buena amiga, leal, inteligente ( aunque tampoco es un genio) de rápidos reflejos ( mentales) y sincera, simpática y amante de sus cosas. Rellenita y de cara absolutamente normal, esta muchacha termina de componer el grupo de españoles quinceañeros recién llegados a Hogwarts.  
  
Todos tienen 15 años excepto Zuchita y Britt, que van con Ginny (14 años), mientras que el resto del grupo hace buenas migas con el trío maravillas... o con sus enemigos...  
  
*************************************************  
  
hola!!!! Ya he vuelto!!! De entre las sombras de los deberes y la opresión de lo exámenes me levanto y expreso a mis amigos en estas líneas, me suelo expresar mejor, pero qué le voy a hacer, hoy estaba espesa.... xDDDD  
  
Disclaimer: en este capítulo todo es de mi imaginación ( te chinchas, Rowling)  
  
Dedicado a todo aquel que tenga un pequeño sitio en mi corazón, Carlos, Ali, Ana, Jose, Borja, Rocío, Gtk, y Espe...  
  
Espero que os guste!!!!!  
  
P.D: en este capítulo no respondo reviews, sorry.  
  
Atte: Azkaban  
  
Pequeña disculpa: si he ofendido a algún personaje aquí descrito lo lamento, pero así veo yo la realidad, un besazo para todos!!! 


	10. Selección

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo.........capítulo 10  
  
Algo raro pasaba... y Harry lo notó.  
  
La profesora McGonagall entró al gran comedor... con el sombrero seleccionador??? Pero si la selección había sido ayer!!!!  
  
De pronto, se escuchó un ruido de pasos, y entraron un grupo de quinceañeros que tenían mirada interrogativa, esto era muy raro... definitivamente muy raro...  
  
La profesora McGonagall carraspeó su garganta y los chicos avanzaros hasta la mesa de los profesores.  
  
Buenos días jóvenes alumnos!! -dijo la profesora al grupo de nuevos.  
  
"Alumnos??? Esto es nuevo!!!" pensó Harry.  
  
-Bien, voy a ir diciendo sus nombres y después de que se acerquen hasta este taburete han de colocarse el sombrero encima de la cabeza, de ese modo quedarán seleccionados en su casa.  
  
-Elensar, Runa!!! Avanzó lentamente con cara de miedo, pensando si el sombrero se la comería, cosa que después de cómo habían llegado a Inglaterra, no sería nada raro. Se sentó en el taburete y se puso el sombrero.  
  
-Mmmmm, vaya vaya, aquí tenemos a una indefinida... mucha imaginación y agudeza mental, valiente eres, pero no para estar en Gryffindor... veo que no eres para nada de el tipo estudioso "hinca codos" y no tiene nada slytherin... te voy a poner en... RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!  
  
Tras esto Runa se quitó el sombrero y se fijó en cómo una mesa aplaudía con fervor a su nueva compañera. Runa aún un poco en estado de shock fue hasta la mesa de su casa y se sentó observando a sus amigos.  
  
-Tínuviel, Vorch!!! Esta vez el joven se sentó confiado en la silla y se puso el sombrero, entonces oyó dentro de su oído: Anda!!! Es el primer mago que me encuentro que no tiene ganas de ser mago nada más que para ser poderoso!!!! Está claro que vas a... SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!  
  
Otra ovación... pero por parte de la mesa que estaba al otro lado del comedor gigantesco, Runa sorprendida se fijó en que Vorch bajaba con sonrisa de suficiencia y la sonreía contento... le devolvió la sonrisa...  
  
-Cyratan, Chío!!!!! Esta vez una muchachita se adelantó con paso rápido y se puso el sombrero decidida, entonces se vio cómo daba un respingo cuando el sombrero le habló en su oreja: vaya!!!! El valor en ti no falta jovencita, pero eres más de hincar codos que de ser valiente, aunque gracias a tu inteligencia no estudias demasiado tiempo y eres ligeramente ambiciosa... eres de... RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!  
  
Esta vez la mesa azul se puso histérica de contento con Runa a la cabeza!!!!! Chío estaba con ella!!!!!!! Era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba en principio!!!!!  
  
Chío llegó hasta la mesa, abrazó a Runa y se echó a llorar temblando... estaba contenta y muy nerviosa.  
  
-Anilom, Zuchita!!!! Una chica de cabello claro se sentó en el taburete incómoda y se puso el sombrero. Éste no dudó en decirle que su mejor modo de ser era de una Hufflepuff, la amistad y la lealtad eran lo que más la definían, de modo que... HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!  
  
Una mesa que se hallaba justo enfrente de la de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin se puso a aplaudir con fervor a la nueva habitante, se escucharon algunos silbidos y una mirada de celos por parte de Draco Malfoy... le había gustado esa chica...  
  
-Valandir, Charlie!!!!! Un murmullo femenino se levantó por todo el salón cuando un joven de tez morena se adelantó para ser seleccionado... llegó hasta el taburete y se colocó el sombrero. Entonces escuchó que le decían... Vaya!!! Que valentía desprendes muchacho!!!! No hace falta que te juzgue más!!!!......... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Esta vez la mesa a la que pertenecía el joven niño que vivió se dedicó a aplaudir con todas sus fuerzas, y el joven Charlie le lanzó una mirada a cada uno de sus amigos deteniéndose en Runa, que le sonreía con orgullo y se fijaba mucho en la mesa escarlata.  
  
-Nénmacil, Alix!!!! Una joven de cabellos oscuros y muchas trenzas se acercó con ganas al sombrero para saber con cuál de sus amigos le tocaría... cuando escuchó la voz del sombrero en su oído entendió la razón de que Chío diese un respingo, éste sombrero era muy especial... ( mientras el sombrero la juzga en silencio) de pronto oye de nuevo: bien bien, eres muy inteligente, estudias mucho y no tiene una pizca de Slytherin... eres... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!  
  
Otra vez la mesa escarlata estallaba en aplausos de entusiasmo y alegría, Charlie estaba en ella!!! Seguro que era una gran casa, se fijó en un joven con gafas que tenía el pelo negro y ojos verdes... pero se sorprendió cuando el joven posó su mirada en ella, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el color de sus ojos...  
  
-Alcarin, Jack!!! Esta vez un chico con aspecto de superioridad se acercó a la silla y se puso el sombrero, sin más dilaciones se vio cómo sonreía... y es que dentro de la cabeza de Jack se oía... eres muy difícil, valor tienes, pero poco, no eres de los que se acostumbran a estar horas delante de un libro y necesitas estar por encima de los demás... está claro, no? Eres un SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
  
La mesa de Vorch y Malfoy estalló en una ovación calculadora y fría, pero para Jack fue la mejor, no le daban la bienvenida, pero se los metería en el bolsillo... se sintió mucho mejor cuando se fijó en que su mejor amigo estaba en la misma mesa.  
  
-Exile, Britt!!! Una muchacha pintada fue hasta la silla y se colocó el sombrero de forma coqueta, y de pronto soltó un chillido de indignación, y es que dentro del oído de la joven se escuchaba... veo que te gusta que te presten atención y ser el punto de interés de todos... bien, puesto que eso es lo que quieres, te voy a ayudar... SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Draco Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y se fijó en que esa chica tenía algo muy Sly... sería suya... por primera vez aplaudió a un nuevo miembro de su casa.  
  
-Méndez, Mónica!!!! Una chica de aspecto extraño se acercó a la silla y se sentó, sin ninguna sorpresa, ni se oyó que Mónica mantuviese una lucha interna con el sombrero, si no que directamente se oyó... HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!  
  
Esta vez la mesa amarilla, junto a Zuchita se llenó de alegría y un aplauso general por parte de todas las casas hacia lo que parecía una época de suerte para los tejones.  
  
-Rovira, Jozi!!!!!! Esta vez se escuchó un murmullo entusiasta e todo el comedor, otra vez el sombrero dejó de debatirse con el estudiante dejando claro que era... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!. Tras esta nueva llegada la mesa estaba a punto de estallar de contento, cuánta gente valiente había en ese grupo!!!!  
  
-Hernán, Gótika!!!! Una última joven de aspecto maduro y con una gran sonrisa se sentó en la silla y se notó cómo su sonrisa se incrementaba y se oía... RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y es que la gran inteligencia de Gtk se hizo notar y cómo no, toda la mesa azul estalló en gritos y Runa junto con Chío se pusieron a animar a Gtk con ganas, llegó y todo el mundo se fue yendo a clases... pero unos ojos marrones, otros metálicos, otros azules y otros verdes se quedaron observando al grupo de nuevos... algunos se harían amigos de Malfoy, otros del trío maravillas...  
  
Pero era seguro que no dejarían de ser amigos... y mientras ellos estaban emocionados, otros alumnos, ya antiguos, temían enamorarse... pero... de quién? Y sobre todo, qué alumnos temen amar??  
  
********************************************  
  
Hola!!!!! Qué tal???? Otra vez yo!!!!! xDDD espero no importunar... jajajajajaja, perdonad mi ataque tonto.  
  
Disclaimer: esto ya tiene contenido de JK Rowling, por tanto respeto sus derechos de autor, y agradezco que me preste un poco todo que se relacione con Harry Potter.  
  
Saito Ryuzaki: hola nena!!!! Gracias por tu r/r, me encanta tu manera de darme ánimos!!! Eres un sol cielo, te quiero muchísimo!!! Un besazo preciosa!!!! Sigue con tu historia!!!!!  
  
Loyda: Gracias por tu review!!!! Y no, no me molestó para nada, no te preocupes que me encantan tus ánimos, gracias!!!  
  
Bea: es cierto que voy deprisa, pero a veces no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero aprovechar lo máximo que me da la imaginación, pero no, no me molestan los reviews, que quede claro para todos... (.  
  
Arwen Chan: Hola nena!!!! Ya ves que actualizo en cuanto se me sugiere, gracias por tu review!!! Y sí, soy española... ^^  
  
Luciana: Gracias por tu review, espero que cuando la siga, te siga gustando...  
  
Lily E. of Potter: no, no era el último capítulo, espero que cuando empiece a meter de nuevo a Harry y compañía y te siga gustando.  
  
Rocíooooooooooo: hola nena!!!!! Q tal??? Espero q estudies muxo q me tienes q dejar los deberes!!!! xDDDD venga, en srio, te gusta este capítulo??? Vienes conmigo!!!! ^^ un besazo nena.  
  
Le dedico este capítulo a Carlos, la persona más especial de mi vida, gracias por ser maravilloso!!!!! Un beso muy gordo nene!!!! TQM!!!!! 


	11. Conflictos extraños y conociendo a Harry

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo......... capítulo 11  
  
Estaban en el despacho del director... Hermione y Ron como prefectos de Gryffindor, Malfoy y Parkinson como prefectos Slytherin, Chang como prefecta de Ravenclaw y Habbott como prefecta de Hufflepuff... de modo que los mejores amigos de Harry y de Ginny estaban enfrente de los nuevos desconocidos en el despacho de Dumbledore hablando con el director del motivo por el que estaban delante d ellos un grupo de extranjeros de 15 años, siendo que de haber sido magos, en Beauxbatons (la academia francesa de magia) les habrían elegido con 11 años y estarían más cerca de su casa... el director ante las suspicacia de Hermione se limitó a sonreír y dejar en misterio a todos... los alumnos nuevos estaban perplejos... magia??? Ellos creían que todo era una broma, pero una broma que ya empezaba a ser de mal gusto y pesada, al menos en lo que a los pensamientos de Runa y de Chío se refería, pero Vorch, Charlie, Alix, Zuchita, Gtk, Jozi y el resto no se quedaban atrás... estaban visiblemente extrañados...  
  
Otra vez Dumbledore les adivinó el pensamiento, y les sonrió más aún... le comentó toda la verdad de sus orígenes y uno tras otro fueron entendiendo por qué eran importantes en aquella escuela, les dijo la verdad sin tapujos, eran importantes para el futuro y esperaba enmendar el mal camino que quizá alguno quisiese tomar... dijo que eran magos de gran potencial y que sus prefectos eran unos excelentes magos, después les fue dejando salir, aunque antes de ello, les fue llamando uno a uno a decirles algo extrañamente cierto, que no se enamorasen si otra persona no daba señales existentes en su vida... a todos los sorprendió con esa confesión que les hizo, pero su prudencia les hizo callar, ahora, eso si, nadie tuvo la delicadeza de presentarse por su nombre, sino como prefecto de su casa.  
  
Cuando bajaron de la escalera giratoria, Runa a la cabeza, saltó en el aire contenta y emitió un grito estridente que dejó a todos con la boca abierta, se giró sobre sí misma y les mostró una sonrisa de felicidad indescriptible, entonces dijo:  
  
-Magia!!!! Estamos en una escuela de magia!!!!! ^^ soy feliz!!! Nunca pensé que existiría la magia!!!!! Y además en Londres!!!! El lugar de mis sueños!!!!! (mientras suelta toda esta parrafada, está dando saltitos y sonriendo como si nunca hubiese tenido capacidad para sonreír).  
  
De pronto, una voz masculina soltó:  
  
-No vas a cambiar nunca... decía mientras zarandeaba la cabeza de lado a lado y sonreía de la divertida reacción de su amiga.  
  
Runa se detuvo, localizó la voz y se acercó a su amigo, le cogió la mano con dulzura y le sonrió... entonces, cuando parecía que se disponía a avanzar, le da un mordisco enorme en la muñeca a Charlie, que soltando un grito y una risilla, la suelta y se sopla en la zona mordida.  
  
Runa se pone a reír y le saca la lengua mientras observa cómo los magos - prefectos se quedan alucinados ante su reacción, ella, lo único que atina a hacer es sacarles la lengua divertida, y con ese gesto hace reír a Ron, a Cho, a Draco le hace quedarse pasmado ante tal naturalidad delante de los desconocidos y con eso le hace disimular una sonrisa que pugna por salir de su boca y a Hermione la escandaliza, para después sonreír divertida ante tal acción.  
  
De pronto, alguien recuerda que no han sido presentados (Chío, lo recuerda Chío) y se disponen a presentarse, pero como en la selección han oído sus nombres, ellos sólo escuchan a los componentes de sus casa decir sus nombres y cursos.  
  
-Hola, mi nombre es Cho, soy de Ravenclaw y curso 6º en Hogwarts.  
  
-Mi nombre es Hermione, soy de Gryffindor y curso 5º en Hogwarts, por cierto, este pelirrojo que tengo al lado es Ron, que vamos a la misma casa y al mismo curso, tenemos otro...  
  
-Vuestro amigo es ese chico de gafas y ojos verde intenso? Preguntó Alix, interrumpiendo a Herms, cosa que no le hizo gracia.  
  
-Anda! Pensé que sólo yo le había mirado a los ojos, verdad que los tiene muy intensos? Me quedé asombrada y pensé que me desnudaba el alma cuando fijó su mirada en la mía... dijo Runa emocionada y a la vez pensativa.  
  
-Sí, ése es nuestro amigo, el de mirada intensa... dijo la joven castaña rechinando los dientes.  
  
Todos rieron ante su reacción y se siguieron presentando...  
  
-Bueno, señorita, mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy... ( haciendo esto besó las manos de Chío, Runa, Zuchita, Gtk y Britt, todas las manos fueron besadas excepto las de las Gryffindor) y Curso 5º en Hogwarts, voy a Slytherin.  
  
-Yo soy Pansy, Pansy Parkinson. ( dicho esto le lanzó a todas una mirada de odio y se fue)( Slytherins... qué raros, son!!!)  
  
-Hola!! Yo soy Hannah Habbott!! Soy la prefecta de Hufflepuff, y voy a 5º curso.  
  
-Tú eres la prefecta de nuestra casa, entonces. -Dedujo Mónica.  
  
-Es verdad!! Es un Placer!!! Yo me llamo Zuchita, pero me suelen llamar Zuch o Ita, depende, aunque saben que el apodo Ita me revienta... -Dijo Zuchita  
  
Todos sonrieron se quedaron un buen rato hablando hasta que le explicaron el mecanismo de las clases, siempre compartían clases con otra casa, a veces era Gryffindor con cualquiera de las tres casas ( la que fuese) y así con todas.  
  
-Así que a veces iremos con vuestra casa (señaló a Hermione y Ron), otras con la vuestra (señaló a Hannah) y a veces con la vuestra ( señaló a Cho) -resolvió Britt.  
  
-Por desgracia me temo que así es, señorita, pero creo que dentro de poco surgirá la pasión de la pelea entre la casa Gryffindor y la nuestra, que obviamente, gana todos los asaltos de peleas. -Dijo Malfoy con tono de superioridad.  
  
Runa, Vorch, Charlie, Chío, Alix, Mónica, Jack, Jozi y Gtk le miraron sorprendidos.  
  
-Y tú? Eres así de borde siempre? - le espetó Charlie sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. (Runa y Chío se partían de la risa)  
  
-Es verdad, no eres un poco intolerante con nuestra casa? -Dijo Jozi con ganas de adivinar si les tenía envidia o simplemente les odiaba sin motivo.  
  
De pronto, contra todo lo que pensaban, Britt se puso delante de Malfoy, agarró a Vorch ( a la fuerza) y a Jack y les puso a cada lado de ella mientras añadía:  
  
-No os paséis, él sólo demuestra que cree en su casa.  
  
Runa con cara de mosqueo se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído...  
  
-Y a ti qué te pasa? Te gusta el teñido? Qué raro, pensaba que te gustaba Char...  
  
Britt se había lanzado a arañarle la cara con sus largas y afiladas uñas mientras le decía:  
  
-Quién eres tú para decirme quién me gusta???? Eh??? A ver, bonita!!!!! Dime!!!!  
  
Entre tanto, Runa se estaba empezando a enfadar, y la metió un tortazo que la dejó atontada, con la cara arañada y el labio partido, salió corriendo hacia las afueras del castillo para relajarse. -Runa, vamos, tranquila, se le ha subido esto a la cabeza muy deprisa, no le vuelvas a hacer eso...  
  
Notó una palma en su hombro y se giró, eran casi todos los que lo habían presenciado los que la habían seguido, salvo Jack, Malfoy y Britt, que no estaban. Miró a los ojos a Charlie y se echó a llorar mientras se moría de rabia por lo poco que entendía el ataque de Britt, siempre se habían llevado bien, y de pronto se lanza a pegarla y la araña...  
  
Hermione, Ron y el nuevo chico que estaba con ellos se adelantaron, pero el misterioso muchacho les detuvo y la abrazó él sólo, le dijo que todo estaría bien y que se calmase, ella levantó la vista, y se enamoró. Esos ojos!!! Eran los del chico de la mesa de Charlie, Jozi y Alix. El joven le sonrió al notar sus ojos sorprendidos y le dijo:  
  
-Me llamo Harry Potter, un placer, creo que te llamas Runa... (asentimiento de parte de la joven) bien Runa, vamos a la enfermería a que te curen...  
  
********************************************  
  
Hola!!! Espero que os guste!!!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter y todo lo publicado hasta ahora de él en libros, películas y demás cosas, algunos personajes y situaciones son míos, pero aun así casi todo es de ella.  
  
No respondo r/r o porque nadie lo ha leído, no han dejado porque no gusta o porque no doy tiempo a dejar de lo rápido que actualizo... xD  
  
Este capitulillo se lo dedico a Rocío, q me apoya en esto y sé que le hace ilu una cosita de esta historia... ^^  
  
Atte: Azkaban 


	12. Alix, Runa, Charlie, Harry y Zuchita

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo........capítulo 12  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería, donde Madame Pompfrey les atendió, preguntó:  
  
-A qué persona loca y joven de este batallón tengo que curar?  
  
-A... a mí... -Dijo Runa ruborizada y un poco desconcertada. Verá, es que...  
  
-Cielo santo!!!!! Qué clase de bicho te hizo eso? Espera que voy a por la poción... -Madame Poppy se fue murmurando cosas de los jóvenes alocados que llenaban el colegio de cosas...  
  
Runa en ese momento dejó de mirar el sitio por el que se había ido la mujer y miró a Harry, éste la miró fijamente y la sonrió. Entonces Runa dijo:  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No hay de qué. -Dijo de forma encantadora el chico.  
  
Llegó la enfermera y después de echar a todo el mundo de la cama de Runa, le puso un pasta morada en la cara que escocía y le dijo que se fuese. Todos esperaban impacientes fuera, cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y salir Runa cabizbaja, Charlie, Chío y Jozi pegaron un grito y corrieron a abrazarla... Runa con una sonrisa les abrazó a ellos primero y después a los demás asegurando que estaba bien. Tras volver al castillo, Runa en un susurro le preguntó a Hermione:  
  
-Esto se va solo, no?  
  
-Claro!!! Sabe cuando se cicatriza la herida, de modo que se va cayendo. -Dijo Herms con una sonrisa.  
  
Después de un buen rato, Gtk añadió: -Britt se pasó un poco, no? Yo creo que no debería haberla pegado, ni haberse vuelto loca...  
  
-Y que lo digas!!!! Se puso como una fiera, Runny, estás bien? -Dijo Jozi con tono de preocupación.  
  
-Claro que sí!!! No ves que somos amigas??? Si ella está bien yo lo estoy!!!!! -Bromeó Chío.  
  
-Eres un poco rara tú... -Dijo Zuchita con cara de extrañeza. Después sonrió con dulzura a Chío, que parecía dispuesta a matarla.  
  
-Mira quién lo dice!!!! La que peor está de todos!!!!! -Aportó Alix evitando un derechazo de Zuch.  
  
Charlie y Vorch se mantenían callados, pero uno miraba con preocupación a Runa y el otro evitaba hablar para evitar recibir golpes. (n/a: no son unos bestias, me refiero a golpecitos suaves)  
  
Vorch de pronto escuchó algo que dijo Ron: -A pesar de que Britt y Jack sean de Slytherin, no parece que seáis enemigos, más bien sois amigos suyos, no?  
  
-Yo voy a Slytherin, y tras Charlie soy el mejor amigo de Runa y de Charlie. -Respondió con reproche Vorch.  
  
-Ah...  
  
De pronto se oyó un paso rápido delante del grupo y se vio a Runa caminando a toda velocidad, con Charlie y Harry detrás de ella. (n/a: qué cómo Harry ha aparecido ahí? No lo sé, pero esto va de esta forma)  
  
Se quedaron todos callados y dejaron que esos tres se fuesen con sus cosas...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Tras ese momento tan incómodo para todos en el que vieron a Runa junto con Harry y Charlie desaparecer, iniciaron un recorrido por el castillo para mostrárselo a los nuevos, pero Cho y Hannah se fueron a sus salas comunes.  
  
-Sala común? -Preguntó Zuch.  
  
-Es una especie de lugar de reunión de todos los alumnos de su casa, hay sillones, mesas para hacer deberes y demás cosas, o simplemente son como el salón de tu casa, esperas a alguien, lees algo... o lo que sea para pasar tiempo y cosas así, entiendes? -Dijo Ron.  
  
-Si no lo entendiese, yendo conmigo, como que me planteo cambiarme de amiga de colegio. -Dijo Mon (Mónica) tras una mirada asesina de Zuch.  
  
Todos comenzaron a reír.  
  
Alix, que estaba riéndose con ganas de la broma, de pronto se fijó en un chico... muy guapo, tenía el escudo de la casa de Zuchita, y le gustaba mucho!!!!  
  
-Zuch, mira qué chico más guapo va a tu casa!!!! -Dijo Alix con cara de alucine, se quedó de piedra cuando le vio y se sintió enamorada cuando ese chico, al oír las carcajadas de el grupo de nuevos, se giró y le fijó la mirada... de pronto Alix se sonrojó y el chico también...  
  
Hermione, que no puedo evitar fijarse en Alix, se dijo a sí misma: "Vaya!!! Parece que tenemos aquí a toda una adolescente enamoradiza" y al fijarse en el muchacho y observar sorprendida que no dejaba de clavar su vista en Alix, sin duda alguna se fue directa a Alix, le llevó delante del muchacho y les presentó:  
  
-Hola JB, qué tal te va???  
  
-Hola Hermione, muy bien, me va muy bien... -Dijo esto sin despegar la vista de Alix, que estaba como ida (n/a: como ida no, estaba ida!!!!!! Delante de semejante pivonazo que ese chico es para Alix... xD).  
  
-Bueno, veo que no tienes muchas ganas de charla, de modo que te voy a presentar: Alix, JB... y JB, Alix.  
  
-Encantado...  
  
-Encantada... (n/a: más roja que un tomate!!!!! Y no sabe cómo presentarse, si le da dos besos la mirará raro, y si le da la mano, la mirará como a una persona fría... oh Dios! Qué hacer????)  
  
Alix se acerca y cuando va a plantarle el primer beso en la mejilla, el joven extrañado por lo que hace, gira la cabeza para preguntarle a ella qué hace, sin embargo la pregunta no llega a salir de su boca nunca... sus labios han quedado sellados a los de Alix... (n/a: jijiji!!! He logrado que esto se ponga interesante!!!! Sé que voy muy lanzada, pero tengo poco tiempo para escribir esto, que se me va la olla y me quedo muy pronto sin mi musa de inspiración!!!)  
  
De pronto JB cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus labios contra los de la joven, que involuntariamente había cerrado sus ojos, y ahora, los abría sorprendida... se estaban besando!!!!! Ambos parecieron salir de su burbuja y se separaron como si quemasen los labios de la otra persona, entonces sin más que decir, JB añadió: -Es un placer conocerte Alix, te apetece salir a dar una vuelta conmigo????  
  
Alix, entre sorprendida y encantada le respondió con una sonrisa: -Por supuesto JB, me encantaría.  
  
-Vamos? Preguntó el joven a la chica de mejillas arreboladas.  
  
-Vamos... por cierto, tu nombre es JB o tienes uno de verdad?  
  
JB la miró impresionado y ella soltó una carcajada que resonó en todo el pasillo, dejaron ese tema aparte y mientras se alejaban del pasillo, un grupo de adolescentes le echaba a la pareja una mirada divertida. (n/a: y ellos hablando como si nada!!!! Si es que... ¬¬)  
  
Zuchita que lo había visto todo, se había puesto algo triste, el chico era de su misma casa y Alix ni se lo había presentado... mientras entraba en el Gran Comedor, notó un pequeño empujoncito... se giró y lo que vio la dejó de piedra, un joven de la casa de Chío, Gtk y Runa estaba parado a su lado con cara de preocupación y le preguntaba: -Oye!! Lo siento, pero es que tengo algo de prisa... de pronto miró detenidamente a aquella atractiva joven y se fijó que era de las nuevas y le dijo: -tú eres de las nuevas?  
  
Zuchita asintió aún boquiabierta y le escuchó decir: Un placer, yo me llamo Sephiroth... y tú???  
  
Ella le respondió... yo me llamo Zuchita, pero mis amigos me llaman Zuch, le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa... esa sonrisa...  
  
-Un placer Zuch, espero verte por aquí muchas veces, quizá podamos ser amigos...  
  
Y se fue, dejando a Zuchita con ganas de comer un poco de Sephiroth... (n/a: no es caníbal, es como decir que se quiere comer un pivonazo... )  
  
************************************************  
  
Runa seguía corriendo, no sabía ni dónde estaba, pero eso no era importante, ella corría hasta la saciedad.  
  
PUM!!!!  
  
Algo la paró de pronto, y notó en su brazo algo de presión... se dio la vuelta y al fijarse quién era, desistió a toda idea de pegarle para ser liberada, Harry Potter, con la mejillas rojas y jadeando la sujetaba con cara de enojo, Charlie le seguía unos pasos por detrás, paró en seco y al ver esa escena se puso de mal humor... él era su amigo, entonces, por qué motivo no era él el que tenía la pose de Harry Potter en ese momento? Se sintió mal y se acercó a Runa, le pidió que le hablase y le dijese qué le pasaba... pero ella estaba callada y con su vista fija en Harry... la mano de Harry había bajado hasta entrelazar los dedos con los de ella, Charlie separó el contacto despacio, pero sacándolos de su ensimismamiento... Runa al ver quién estaba ahí aparte de Harry, se echó a llorar en sus brazos mientras Charlie la envolvía protectoramente... "algún día, Charlie, aunque suponga alejarme de ti tendré que decirte muchas cosas... mi corazón se acaba de dividir en dos..."  
  
Después de ese numerito, los tres volvieron al Gran Comedor, Runa, cabizbaja y entre ambos chicos notó cómo la agarraban de la mano y se fijó en que Charlie le brindaba una sonrisa y su punto de apoyo... su mano... ella le devolvió la sonrisa... siguieron caminando...  
  
Algo llamó la atención de Runa... dos chicos se besaban apasionadamente en el jardín... pero esas trencitas... le eran muy familiares...  
  
-Alix??? -dejó escapar esa pregunta con una cara de asombro, mientras ambos muchachos se giraban en su dirección y Charlie se quedaba de piedra por la joven, mientras que Harry se quedaba de piedra por el chico...  
  
******************************************  
  
Hola!!!! Ya estoy aquí!!!! Bueno bueno, que sorpresas!!!!  
  
Arwen chan: ya será un Harry Ginny de nuevo, es que tengo pensadas unas cuantas aventurillas entre los personajes viejos y los nuevos antes de volver con las parejas habituales, pero lo será... tú tranquila!!! Gracias por el review!!! Besos!!!  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Alix, que es una persona maravillosa y tiene el protagonismo en este capítulo!!!! Un besazo a todos!!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban 


	13. Idilios amorosos

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo....... capítulo 13  
  
Tras esa presencia fugaz en la vida amorosa de Alix, Runa, Harry y Charlie volvieron adonde pensaban ellos que estarían sus amigos, pero todos se hallaban dispersados, los tres que bajaban las escaleras en medio del pasillo, Alix en los jardines con un estudiante desconocido, Zuchita en la puerta del Gran Comedor alucinando... Zuchita!!!!  
  
Los tres salieron corriendo hasta ella y la despertaron de su trance:  
  
-Zuch!!! Zuch!!! -decía Runa.  
  
-Eh? -Despertó de su trance la Hufflepuff.  
  
-Que queremos saber dónde están todos... estabais aquí y ahora no se os ve a ninguno... -Dijo Charlie.  
  
-Ah! Pues Alix se ha ido con un chico de mi casa a los jardines a hablar... -Hizo una mueca y los tres se miraron nerviosos. -Vosotros os habíais perdido, Chío se fue junto con Ron y Hermione al Gran Comedor, Jozi fue a su sala común a ver dónde estaba y todo eso, yo estaba a punto de entrar en el Comedor y Gtk... no sé donde está, al igual que Vorch ha ido a buscar a Jack para venir a cenar. -Dijo de carrerilla Zuch, a lo que los tres recién llegados la miraron impresionados.  
  
-Ehm... yo voy a buscar a Gtk, si? -Dijo Runa. y tras ese comentario sale corriendo a los jardines, seguro que Gtk salió a respirar aire fresco...  
  
De pronto, deja de correr y se pone a andar con paso lento y sigiloso hacia un matorral de donde provenían una voz masculina y una femenina...  
  
-Bueno, y tus amigos te llaman Gtk, pero tu nombre es...?  
  
-No me gusta decirlo... en fin... cómo has dicho que se llama mi casa? -Dijo Gtk.  
  
-Ravenclaw, se llama Ravenclaw.  
  
-Ah... -Gtk se fijó en ese chico que hacía dos minutos había tropezado con ella...  
  
***********************FlashBack************************  
  
Gtk iba por los pasillos intentando encontrar su casa ( y de paso su cama, tenía sueño) e instintivamente pensaba en tener suerte y ver a Runa para hablar sobre lo sucedido...  
  
-Ah!!  
  
-Au!!!  
  
Gtk abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí misma en el suelo, con expresión de desconcierto y ganas de matar al inútil que.... que... Que estaba MUY bien!!!  
  
Aun tirada desde el suelo, Gtk evaluó al chico de la casa de Jozi, Charlie y el resto de la pandilla escarlata...  
  
-Lo siento!!!! No me fijaba por dónde iba!!!!  
  
El chico misterioso la ayuda a levantarse, mientras Gtk se encuentra aún un poco "groggy" del golpe.  
  
-Me llamo Dawson, Dawson White... y tú? Eres parte de ese grupo de españoles que vinieron hace un día???  
  
Gtk asintió, y le dijo:  
  
-Me llaman Gtk, y tú eres de Gryffindor, no?  
  
Dawson, ante tal demostración de belleza y naturalidad mezcladas tan bien, se ofreció a charlar con ella.  
  
-Bueno, Gtk, te apetece dar una vuelta por los jardines???  
  
-Claro!!! -Respondió Gtk.  
  
***********************Fin del FlashBack*********************  
  
-Oye... estás bien? -preguntó amablemente Dawson.  
  
-Sí... definitivamente ese chico le gustaba cada vez más...  
  
Pero no, no se iba a enamorar de él, porque su corazón ya había sido dañado una vez por un joven, ella no se dejaría tocar ni un pelo... bajó la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Dawson al notar esto la levantó el rostro agarrándolo de la quijada y vio algo que le sobrecogió... lloraba... esa chica lloraba!!!  
  
Ella le miró, y sin poder evitar sentirse más atraída por él a cada momento, le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a llorar...  
  
Runa, que había visto todo desde un matorral cercano, se sintió triste porque sabía la razón de que su amiga llorase... había sufrido mucho y durante meses había retenido su dolor en sonrisas fingidas...  
  
Una mano tocó su hombro... se dio la vuelta y vio a Charlie, que tenía cara de pena y un leve sonrojo... le susurró al oído:  
  
-Vámonos, esto es violar su intimidad...  
  
Runa asintió y se dio la vuelta para ir al castillo (n/a: al menos con lo que salen y entran de los terrenos al castillo, los novatos saben volver al castillo)  
  
Runa notó que Charlie le tendía la mano, se la enlazó y le ofreció una sonrisa dulce, tierna... que en parte demostraba que lo ocurrido hace poco en los pasillos del colegio, era un puro recuerdo de un impulso triste y tonto que la había dado, ya estaba mejor. Y con las manos cogidas, los amigos se adentraron en el castillo...  
  
Gtk, después de estar llorando un buen rato en los brazos de Dawson, se separó hipando de él, con los brazos cruzados alrededor de su cuello, y las manos de él en su cintura... tenía unos labios tan hermosos... estaban tan cerca... era tan guapo... él la veía de la misma forma, pero quiso dejar esa oportunidad huir, formar una sólida amistad y enamorarse cuando supiese si era correspondido por ella.  
  
Ella, separándose, se secó la cara y miró al otro lado de los terrenos, al campo de Quidditch. Dawson, como buen Gryffindor, adquirió todo su valor y le dijo:  
  
-Me gustas.  
  
Gtk, se volvió sorprendida y le miró interrogativamente. Había oído bien??? Le gustaba??? Debían de ser alucinaciones...  
  
-Me gustas mucho, pero no sé porqué temo que aunque yo te pueda gustar me vayas a rechazar (Gtk piensa: "vaya, debería ir a mi casa, qué listo es"). De modo que podemos ser amigos, y si ves algún día posibilidades... ya sabes... dijo Dawson con las mejillas arreboladas.  
  
Gtk, con una sonrisa, le dio un leve roce en los labios, le dijo: -Estoy de acuerdo contigo. -Se levantó, le tendió la mano, y cuando Dawson se la agarraba le preguntó: -Amigos?  
  
Dawson se levantó, le estrechó la mano y le dijo: -Amigos.  
  
Volvieron al castillo hablando de cosas poco importantes, como qué era ese estadio de deportes que tenían en el castillo, qué era el Quidditch y demás cosas interesantes... ambos pensando los mismo...  
  
Sí, de este me podría enamorar, creo que seremos buenos amigos, y quizá algo más...  
  
Entretanto, Zuchita se había entretenido en el Gran Comedor y ahora salía apresurada hacia los primeros baños que encontrase... pero algo se lo impidió, era... ( Zuchita da la vuelta y se fija en sus ojos, fríos, su pelo, rubio...) Draco Malfoy, que con una sonrisa de suficiencia le dijo:  
  
-Adónde vas, preciosa????  
  
Zuchita, impresionada y un poco temerosa le contestó...  
  
-Ehm, voy al baño, tengo prisa y no... ME HACES DAÑO!!!!!!!!! -Gritó asustada la joven mientras se revolvía para que le soltase el brazo y dejase de acercarse, tenía mucha confianza si pensaba que dejaba esas cercanías a los desconocidos... Zuch se revolvía y lloraba mientras se asustaba cada vez más... Draco ya la había sujetado de la cintura y sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente... Zuchita, con un último gemido y un sollozo muy audible, se resignó a ser besada por ese monstruo...  
  
De pronto notó un tirón en el brazo que Malfoy la sujetaba con una mano, y cómo la otra mano de la serpiente se separaba de su cintura, entonces oyó algo parecido a un golpe, y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con Sephiroth sujetando a Malfoy, el cual estaba medio caído del puñetazo que le había dado el joven Ravenclaw. Con cara de pocos amigos, soltó a Malfoy y le advirtió:  
  
-Si te vuelves a acercar a esta muchacha... TE MATO!!!!! TE MATO A GOLPES DESGRACIADO!!!!!! TE ENTERAS??????.  
  
Tras estos gritos, agarró a Zuch de la mano y se la llevó, ésta aún en shock se dejó llevar hasta la torre de astronomía, donde al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, se echó a llorar en el pecho de Sephiroth... él sólo la agarraba, la sostenía para que dejase de temblar, ella lloraba aterrorizada... él la dijo:  
  
-Tranquila Zuch, estoy aquí para cuidarte... soy una persona que necesita saber que los ángeles regresan bien a casa...  
  
Ante estas palabras Zuchita puso los ojos como platos y le miró a la cara... sorprendida y divertida... le dedicó una sonrisa que él devolvió con intensidad y cariño... se empezó a acercar hasta que quedaban milímetros para rozar sus bocas... entonces torció su cara hacia el oído de Zuchita y le dijo:  
  
-Siempre que quieras un amigo para contar tus penas, llámame, siempre que necesita un defensor de tus enemigos o de gente que te quiera hacer daño, piensa en mí, y siempre que quieras enamorarte y quieras correr el riesgo... ahí estaré, porque sin conocerte te has vuelto mi mundo y quisiera tenerte como amiga, para enamorarte más cada día de mí... espero que sepas que de momento me conformo con ser algo en tu vida, con sólo ser tu amigo, tu cuidador, me basta.  
  
Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa que le derritió hasta el último hueso a Sephiroth, se acercó a su oído y le respondió:  
  
-Lo sé, lo supe desde que te miré a los ojos, te necesitaré muchas veces y espero que al igual que sé que puedo contar contigo, sepas que tú puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras y cuanto quieras.  
  
Dicho esto, se acercaron y se fundieron en un tierno y bello beso que iniciaría sus vidas desde otro punto de vista... la amistad con derecho a roce... el amor que crece con la amistad...  
  
Mientras esto pasaba en la torre de astronomía, dos amigos iban por los pasillos del colegio, hablando sobre lo que había pasado hacía un rato, cuando ella se echó a llorar en sus brazos...  
  
-Ah, eso... -Dijo Runa ruborizándose. -Verás, es que creo que me gusta Harry... pero estoy enamorada de otro, y no quiero enamorarme de Harry, por favor, Charlie, pase lo que pase, no me dejes enamorarme de él... -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos...  
  
Charlie, un tanto sorprendido, la abrazó y le dijo en susurros:  
  
-No dejaré que te prives del amor, nena, pero hazme el favor de amar a alguien que sepas que te puede amar, si? Dicho esto, juntó su frente a la de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo sonreír a Runa, que le dio las gracias y le abrazó en modo de agradecimiento...  
  
Tras este gesto de cariño, se escondía un sentimiento profundo en el corazón de la joven, que cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Holaaa!!! Qué tal??? Espero que bien!!!! Otro capítulo arriba!!!! Espero que os guste!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: el del capítulo pasado me lo salté, creo, de modo que este vale por los dos. Todo lo que sean palabras ya conocidas en los libros de Harry Potter, son de JK Rowling, lo demás es mío, tanto el argumento amoroso como el resto de personajes y situaciones.  
  
Poli: Gracias por tu review, y sí, sé que no es realista, pero a ver... qué tiene de realista Harry Potter??? Porqué no incluir más fantasía a un mundo enteramente fantástico???? xDD no me molesta tu review, pero piensa en eso... Un beso y gracias!!!!!  
  
Lily E. of Potter: Hola!!!! Mira, una cosa, este fic es puramente Harry Ginny y Ron Hermione, pero quiero enredarlo un poco antes, que pretendo hacer como 30 o 40 capítulos y si les junto tan deprisa luego no hay emoción... pero si, es Harry Ginny 100%, lo juro, y Runa no está tan mal para una relación cortita con Harry, no? Yo también estoy de luto por Sirius... mil gracias y un besote!!!!  
  
Este capítulo se lo dedico a Gtk, mi nena preferida, y a Ana, que tienen las dos mucho protagonismo!!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban 


	14. Conversaciones extrañas, sentimientos, R...

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo........ capítulo 14  
  
Llegaba el domingo... (N/a: el colegio empezó el viernes) y aunque las presentaciones habían sido hechas y los nuevos se habían integrado un poco más no conocían todos los secretos que escondía el castillo (n/a: y quién los conoce todos?? Si es que...)  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba poco lleno a las 10 de la mañana, que era cuando Alix, Charlie, Jozi, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Gtk, Chío y Runa habían bajado a desayunar, mientras se dirigían a sus mesas, Hermione dijo:  
  
-Oye... ahora me doy cuenta de que falta algo este año...  
  
-Profesor de D.C.A.O.... -Terminó de decir Ginny en lugar de Hermione.  
  
-D.C.A.O.? Y eso qué es??? -Preguntó curioso Jozi.  
  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras -Dijo Runa. Todos la miraron y ella con una sonrisa dijo:  
  
-Ayer estuve hablando mucho rato con la prefecta de nuestra casa. Después Runa se fue hacia su mesa para desayunar y con una sonrisita por la cara de tontos que se les había quedado a los demás cuando la oyeron hablar de algo que ni sabía lo que era.  
  
Cuando todos al fin se sentaron y empezaron a desayunar, el Gran Comedor se llenó de estudiantes muertos de hambre. Tras un largo y tranquilo desayuno, el director se levantó se su asiento para recibir a... una mujer impresionante, de pelo y ojos como el carbón, con un toque de seriedad y trabajadora, un aspecto elegante y una buena figura apareció por el Gran Comedor, todos los alumnos (n/a: chicos, claro... xDD) se quedaron con la boca abierta y a punto de babear (n/a: hombres... ¬¬) cuando la chica llegó hasta el director le saludó y en todo el Gran Comedor se oyó una voz cálida y dulce que provenía de esa mujer, lo que oyeron a continuación les dejó atónitos.  
  
-Buenos días Director Albus, soy la profesora Marver, especializada en defensa contra las artes oscuras... lamento este retraso, pero me llamaron cuando estaba en un lugar bastante lejano de aquí y por eso tardé más de lo previsto.  
  
-Buenos días señorita Marver, tenía usted, 22 años, no? -Preguntó el director, a lo que ella asintió. -Bien, bien! Una joven que sepa dominar a estos adolescentes!!! Y que nos dure más de un curso!!!! (Carcajada de parte de todos los alumnos y algún profesor).  
  
-Sea bienvenida a nuestra escuela y deseamos que esté a gusto con lo que aquí se le brinda.  
  
Una sonrisa muy hermosa cruzó el rostro de la joven profesora y se dirigió a su habitación (n/a: se fue hacia sus aposentos, ya aparecerá de nuevo).  
  
Tras estos acontecimientos los protagonistas se fueron hacia los terrenos del castillo. Zuchita, Vorch y Mónica ya se habían arreglado y estaban junto al resto de sus amigos, mientras caminaban por los terrenos Zuchita dijo:  
  
-Era impresionante, no? Me refiero a que menuda profesora vamos a tener para defendernos de la magia negra...  
  
Hubo un asentimiento general y después un silencio roto por tres Slytherin, Britt estaba escoltada por Jack y Malfoy, aparecieron y la voz de la chica se oyó llamando a Charlie:  
  
-Charlie, puedes venir un momento? Necesito que hablemos en privado...  
  
Runa, que desde que la había pegado estaba en guerra declarada contra ella, le dijo de una manera muy mordaz:  
  
-Y la privacidad es ir escoltada por otras dos serpientes asquerosas? Como veo que no tienes intenciones de separarte de ellos, me da a mí que tu concepto de privacidad es muy distinto del mío o del de cualquier otra persona, de modo que si no te importa voy con Charlie y me entero de ese asunto tan privado que le tienes que decir.  
  
En ese momento Britt frunció el ceño y se llevó a Charlie de la mano hasta el campo de Quidditch dejando a Runa con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Tras llegar al campo de los deportes, Britt se acercó peligrosamente a Charlie y le dijo con voz seductora:  
  
-Ya sé que tú en el mundo muggle tenías fama de conquistador, podrías empezar a tener esta misma fama en esta escuela, y es más, podrías empezar ya mismo a tener esa fama... Tras esta pequeña charla, Britt se lanzó a la boca de Charlie con la intención de comérsela entera, pero el joven que era rápido en reflejos, se apartó a tiempo y le contestó a la Slytherin:  
  
-Britt, eso de mundo muggle supongo que es el mundo de los no magos, pero aunque esa fama la tuviese en el mundo muggle, este mundo no es lo mismo, y de querer tener la fama de rompecorazones, no la empezaría contigo, porque si estamos una temporada juntos, pero no siendo novios, sino sólo besándonos cada vez que nos vemos, cuando tuviese pareja de verdad me montarías un teatro diciendo que te mentí, que salíamos juntos y no sé qué más serías capaz de ir contando por ahí, de modo que lo siento, pero no voy a hacer nada contigo, y menos voy a tener una relación seria contigo, además, te piensas que vamos a olvidar tan fácilmente tu ataque injustificado a Runa???? No creas eso, que Runa es importante para nosotros...  
  
Con estas palabras como argumento, Charlie se alejó del campo de Quidditch, dejando a Britt, con una cara de asombro y pasmada, ya que si quería algo de Charlie, lo iba a conseguir fuese como fuese...  
  
***************  
  
Charlie llegó al castillo y se encontró a Runa yendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, lo que le extrañó bastante, pero no estaba sola... Jozi, Harry, Chío y Gtk iban con ella, otra cosa extraña es que Hermione y Ron eran inseparables amigos de Harry "claro, ellos mismos lo admitieron" y que últimamente a Runa se la veía mucho con Harry... le entró una pequeña rabia por pensar que Runa estaba más tiempo con un inglés desconocido que con sus amigos, de modo que corrió hasta pillar al grupo en medio de las escaleras y se juntó a ellos. Cuando llegó hasta el grupo de chicos, se fijó en que Runa estaba hablando muy entretenida con Jozi y que Harry estaba a su lado observándola, de pronto ella suelta una carcajada fresca y espontánea, lo que hace que el inglés sonría y la abrace cariñosamente, ella, sonrojada le da una sonrisa agradecida y sigue hablando con Jozi...  
  
-Charlie??? Hola??? -pregunta Chío a su amigo.  
  
-Eh??? Ah! Si!! Hola nena, qué tal?  
  
-Jajajajajajajajaja!!! Charlie!!! No te enteras de nada!!!! Estábamos hablando de lo bien que estamos en esta escuela, de momento, porque cuando toquen las primeras clases... -Comentó Gtk algo desanimada.  
  
Charlie sonrió ante este comentario, sabía que ninguno de los chicos/as que componían el grupo era estudioso, pero mientras fuese magia...  
  
Llegaron a la sala común del león, (n/a: al retrato, me refiero al retrato, no dentro de la sala) y Runa, Chío y Gtk se detuvieron, justo Jozi iba a decir la contraseña cuando Alix abre el retrato desde dentro, estaba con Zuchita, con un chico de la casa de Zuchita y con Sephiroth, que miró solamente a sus compañeras de casa y después sonrió a modo de saludo. Runa, Gtk y Chío le saludaron con sonrisas y después se dispusieron a unirse al grupo de la Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff.  
  
-Adónde ibais? -Dijo Gtk,  
  
-A los jardines, a pasear un rato, contestaron Zuchita y Alix al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ah, ya, y estos dos????? -Aportó Jozi con un tono claramente irónico.  
  
Ante esta frase, las dos chicas se sonrojaron y el grupo recién llegado mostró una sonrisa de malicia que Alix detestaba.  
  
-No penséis mal, ellos dos son amigos nuestros... bueno, más bien él me defendió de Malfoy... Dijo Zuchita señalando a Sephiroth, el cual mostró una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Si!!! Y él... bueno, él es... JB, un amigo, nos presentó Hermione... -Dijo Alix bastante roja.  
  
-Aaaahhhh... pues ya que vais a dar una vuelta os acompañamos y de paso...  
  
-NO!!!! Este grito emitido por los cuatro chicos interrumpió a Runa y dejó al resto del grupo en estado confuso. (n/a: pandilla de gritones son todos, no??)  
  
De este modo, y tras pasar un poco de apuro con Runa, Gtk, Chío ( que se había dedicado a lanzar miradas a pícaras a cada parejita) Charlie que echaba miradas incrédulas ante la patética historia que se habían inventado de que "tenían que ir solos porque el castillo era interesante" ( y eso que iban a dar un paseo por los terrenos) y un Harry ligeramente confundido por todas la tonterías que se traía el grupo de extranjeros, Alix y Zuchita, junto a sus respectivos "amigos" se fueron, dejando la entrada libre a la sala común de Gryffindor a todo el grupo que se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de que nadie pudiese dar un solo paso, una voz firme y adulta los asustó a todos, haciendo que se volvieran y mirasen sorprendidos a la nueva profesora... Marver.  
  
-Y qué creen que hacen colando alumnos de distintas casas en su sala común???? Señores Potter, Valandir y Rovira??? -Con una cara de ligero enfado y extrañeza, la profesora esperó una respuesta que no llegaría por parte de los muchachos, si no de una de las chicas. (n/a: ellos terriblemente blancos y con caras de espanto ante la pillada que les habían hecho)  
  
-Verá profesora... -comenzó Gtk, pero pronto se quedó son palabras ni excusas, de modo que calló.  
  
-Verá Srta. Marver, ellos son nuestros amigos y como todos vamos a diferentes casas, si nos dejamos algo en una de las salas comunes, todos los que podemos acompañamos al despistado que se halla dejado lo que sea en la sala común, y más si es su varita, además nosotras les insistimos para que nos dejasen pasar, ellos no querían... -Explicó Chío de la forma más creíble posible, al final, rogando al cielo para que la mentira fuese creíble, la profesora les dejó en paz, aunque echándoles una mirada inquisidora.  
  
Tras este pequeño incidente salieron de la sala común Hermione con cara de reproche, aunque sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, ron con cara de sorprendido y Ginny con una mueca divertida.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Bien!!! Tardé mucho y lo sé, pero me costaba concentrarme!!!! Y no he pasado la mejor etapa de mi vida, y las notas del primer trimestre están cerca!!!! Y estoy de los nervios!!!! Y es navidad casi!!!! Y hace tres días que tengo una perrita nueva!!!!! ( la tuve el día 12 de diciembre de 2003) y no sé... muchas cosas, me costó mucho seguir el capítulo, en serio, no me maten!!!( Azkaban oye un par de abucheos, un silbido y esquiva un zapatazo... ¬¬)  
  
Bien!!! En el próximo capítulo respondo a los reviews!!!! ( que me dejan muy pocos ya... () y me disculpo una vez más.  
  
Este capítulo me salió muy corto y estuve muy poco inspirada, pero qué le voy a hacer...  
  
Disclaimer: este mundo fantástico y mágico pertenece a JK Rowling, que es quien básicamente me hace la historia, yo la tergiverso un poco y añado personajes, nada más... (  
  
Dedicado a Chío y a Marver, un beso a las dos!!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban.  
  
Voy a responder a los reviews, ya que me da espacio de sobra... ( la musa se me fue de paseo, lo repito... ¬¬)  
  
Saito Ryuzaki: AMIGA!!!!!!!!! Hace mil años que no sé nada de ti!!!! Que tal todo???? Bien??? Espero que si... ^^ ya verás que enredos meto en la historia... ^^ que esto no ha hecho más que empezar!!!! Te quiero amiga!!!! Un beso!!!! Actualiza pronto tu fic y a ver si tengo noticias tuyas preciosa!!!! Adiós!!! 


	15. Besos deseados? Explosiones emocionales,...

¿El paso del tiempo lo cura todo?....................capítulo 15  
  
Hermione fue la que habló primero.  
  
-Vaya vaya, así que... infiltrando tropas enemigas en nuestro equipo, no? -Dijo pícaramente mientras que Ron y Ginny reían de su comentario y Harry, Charlie y Jozi se ponían más rojos que un tomate, uno bajó la mirada avergonzado, otro se dedicó a mirar el techo y las paredes haciéndose el sordo, y el otro miraba a Ginny embobado... (n/a: Adivináis?? XD)  
  
Runa tenía cara de aguantarse la risa, pero su cara se desfiguró al estallar en una sonora carcajada seguida de otras muchas, Chío, que tenía muchas ganas de reírse, imitó a Runa, dando rienda suelta a su risa, la cual se contagió a Gtk, pero ésta, sin hacer escándalo alguno con sus carcajadas se fue apartando lentamente del grupo, haciendo como que no conocía a aquel montón de personas escandalosas, a lo que algunos rieron más.  
  
Tras un rato de risas tontas, el grupo se fue calmando, y un sonoro EJEM se escuchó en el pasillo, ellos miraron pero no vieron nada... entonces oyeron una voz:  
  
-Si, estoy aquí y soy la guardiana de la sala común, y llevo un buen rato esperando o que entréis o que os vayáis para seguir CERRADA vigilando la torre!!!! -Dijo la señora del cuadro, a lo que Hermione, Ginny y Ron saltaron rápidamente fuera del marco del cuadro para que permaneciese cerrado, la señor del cuadro les susurró un irónico gracias y con un gesto que denotaba enfado, se dispuso a colocarse la cinta del vestido.  
  
-Ehm... nosotros no veníamos aquí a estar sentado un rato en el calor de una de las salas comunes? -Dijo Chío, haciendo que todos la mirasen.  
  
-Otra aportación elocuente y que nos salva de pasar un frío horrible el día de hoy, me da a mí, que la señorita Chío es el cerebro del grupo. -Dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce Jozi, Chío lo miró asesinamente, pero al ver su sonrisa, le respondió de igual manera y sin rencores.  
  
-Anda?!?! Qué hacéis aquí??? Os estaba buscando... -Todos se giraron, era Vorch, se acercó a ellos y saludó a todos con una sonrisa que todos respondieron.  
  
-Bueno... qué os parece si vamos a Gran Comedor a sentarnos un rato???? -dijo Ron con cara de hambre...  
  
-Ay Ron, tú no cambias. -Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, a lo que Ron le respondió con una mueca de lo más infantil, le sacó la lengua. Los demás no entendían nada y no preguntaron, pero la parejita no dejó de sonreírse en todo el trayecto, cuando llegaron no pudieron alucinar más, el cielo del Gran Comedor era azul oscuro, estrellado y estaba iluminando con la luz de la luna, los nuevos no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse y los "viejos" dejar de sentirse orgullosos de su escuela.  
  
-Pero esto... esto es increíble!!!!! Como hasta ahora en la cena no habíamos entrado nunca a este comedor... -Dijo Vorch.  
  
-Y las mesas... eso es lo único malo, que nos dividen por casas y no podemos comer, cenar ni desayunar juntos. -Dijo Runa algo triste ya que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban en Gryffindor.  
  
-Pero nos imparten clases compartidas, de modo que si hay suerte, en las clases que compartamos, estaremos juntos, y esperemos que este año no nos toque con Slytherin de nuevo en pociones. -Dijo Hermione con cara de fastidio por la última frase.  
  
-Pociones? -Inquirió Gtk con tono de curiosidad.  
  
-Si... nos da clases ese profesor... -Dijo Harry señalando a Snape.  
  
-Uh!!! Qué desagradable!!!! Qué miedo da!!!! -dijo Chío con cara de espanto.  
  
-Y encima a Harry y a mí nos tiene manía. -Dijo Ron con tono de ira en la voz.  
  
-Si??? No me creo que un profesor sea tan notorio como para que digáis que os tiene manía... -Dijo Charlie incrédulo.  
  
-No, es verdad, tiene manía a todo Gryffindor y en especial a Harry, a Ron y a mí... -Dijo Hermione.  
  
Todos miraron sorprendidos al profesor, qué le habían hecho los Gryffindor para odiarlos???  
  
-jajajajaja, es una suerte que yo esté en otra casa, y Chío y Gtk estén conmigo. Dijo Runa con cara de alivio.  
  
-No creas que te libras de su odio, odia a todas las casas con su alma, menos a Slytherin, les favorece por nada, y a los demás nos perjudica sin razón, además, si dais clases con Slytherin con tal de favorecerles os quita puntos, si dais clase con Gryffindor, como nos odia, a vosotros también, y si las dais con Hufflepuff os quita puntos como si os anunciase el tiempo. -Dice Hermione con tono de "tendréis que resignaros a perder puntos por nada"  
  
-Pero eso no es justo!!!!! -Dice Gtk con tono de enfado.  
  
-Lo sabemos, pero no podemos hacer nada... -Dice Ron con voz triste.  
  
-Entonces, haremos que cambie de parecer... dijo Runa con una sonrisa de malicia en la cara.  
  
-Cómo??? -dijo Hermione sin escuchar bien lo que había dicho.  
  
-A ver, los que estamos en la casa de los valientes y en la de los inteligentes, no por nada estamos ahí, entonces, Hermione, que se nota que tú eres la más inteligente, Ron el más impulsivo y Harry es una leyenda, nos podéis ayudar a los demás con el plan de hacer que Snake...  
  
-Snape. -Corrigió Chío.  
  
-Si, bueno, como sea, hacer que cambie de mentalidad respecto a todas las casas, si odia a todas menos a Slytherin, pues que ahora sea al contrario, que adore a todas las casas menos a la suya propia -terminó de decir Runa con una sonrisa de malicia en la cara  
  
-Bueno, aparte de que me has dejado con la boca abierta y que Ron y yo somos prefectos... -Hermione fue interrumpida.  
  
-Aceptamos. -Dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez con tono decidido.  
  
Runa mostró una sonrisa agradecida y miró a Hermione, que estaba con la mandíbula hasta el suelo. (n/a: forma de hablar, ya se sabe... ^^)  
  
-Y bien? Hermione, venga, que no tenemos todo el tiempo, y tus amigos están dentro del plan. -Dijo Runa  
  
-Perdona Runa, pero ahora todos somos amigos, otra cosa es que seamos más amigos de algunos que de otros, pero todos somos amigos. -Dijo Harry mirándola fijamente y con cierta cara de enojo y a la vez ¿cariño?  
  
Runa se sonrojó y le miró fijamente esas joyas jade que tenía clavándose en el fondo de su alma, esa era la sensación que le daban esos ojos de un color tan especial, de pronto, Runa miró para otro lado sonrojada a más no poder y Harry sonrió, se acercó a ella, la levantó suavemente la quijada y la obligó de una forma muy dulce a que le mirase a los ojos de nuevo, ella se negaba, de modo que Harry le pidió:  
  
-Runa, mírame.  
  
Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con una mirada llena de aprecio y cariño dirigida sólo a ella, entonces le sonrió y le abrazó suavemente mientras que le susurraba un gracias al oído que al joven le llegó al alma.  
  
Tras esta escena que dejó al resto del grupo estupefactos, fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas, ya que el numerito lo habían hecho de pie, Runa, que estaba roja y con una sonrisa enorme en la cara, se sentó en medio de Harry y Charlie, el cual miraba con fastidio y a la vez con alegría la escena. El fastidio era porque su papel de amigo se lo estaba llevando Harry, pero la alegría de saber que su amiga podía enamorarse de alguien que perfectamente podía corresponder sus sentimientos, le aliviaba saber que ella estaría bien, porque sabía que mientras ella fuese un poco feliz, ayudaría a ser feliz a todo el mundo, según ella, con que sus amigos fuesen felices, ella lo era... lamentablemente, estaba comprobado que no era así, se había llevado muchos golpes de la vida y por lo inocente que era contra la hipocresía del mundo, la vida futura de Runa no iba a ser un lujo...  
  
-Charlie??? Hola??? -Runa le estaba mirando extrañada... tanto se había evadido del mundo que no escuchaba ni lo que le decían???. Charlie la miró con sombra en los ojos, denotaban que pensaba en algo triste, y se extrañó más cuando tras verla con esa cara la sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mano, ella, con cara de interrogación, giró su vista hacia Chío, que estaba a la izquierda de Charlie y había visto todo, su compañera y amiga le devolvió la mirada confusa que ella le profesaba, sus dudas no se aclararon, algo raro le pasaba a su amigo... lo averiguaría... Se giró para seguir hablando con Harry, pero ahora no estaba él, estaba Ron sonriendo de una forma muy curiosa, Runa, con cara de miedo giró en redondo para encontrarse con la cara traviesa de Harry... detrás de Gtk, la cual estaba hablando con Hermione, Jozi estaba soltando risillas y cuando soltó una carcajada, todos se lanzaron a hacerle cosquillas a Gtk, la pobre chica, desprevenida, no pudo zafarse de la tortura y la mesa de Ravenclaw ( n/a: se sentaron ahí) se volvió loca, todos empezaron a lanzarse comida y a reír como histéricos... Chío alucinaba, y Zuchita, Alix, Sephiroth y JB, que entraban en ese momento en el salón, se unieron a la batalla, haciendo una guerra de comida inigualable en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
Tras esta cena movidita, los componentes del grupo de amigos se llevaron una bronca por parte de Snape y de McGonagall, y cada uno se fue a su sala común, pero ninguno quería separarse, se despidieron con abrazos y besos en la mejilla, y Chío, Sephiroth, Gtk y Runa se fueron a Ravenclaw, Alix, Charlie, Jozi, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry a Gryffindor, Zuchita, JB y Mónica (n/a: dónde estaba???? xDDD por ahí, ligando, os juro que sigue viva) a Hufflepuff, y por último, Vorch se fue a Slytherin, por el camino se topó con Jack y con Britt, que tenía aspecto de enfado.  
  
********** Una horas más tarde**********  
  
Mónica estaba dando vueltas en su cama con una idea en mente, no podía despegar los ojos de Malfoy, no sabía cómo le había gustado, y eso que era muy grosero, pero sensualmente educado y muy sexy... soltó un suspiro y se giró una vez más en su cama... odiaba pensar en chicos a la hora de dormir...  
  
***********Primer día de clases***********  
  
Las 7 de la mañana... miles de estudiantes despertaban como por arte de magia (n/a: alguien se da cuenta de que nunca dicen en los libros cómo se despiertan???) y se iban desperezando para lo que sería un duro día de clases para los que tuviesen los TIMOS...  
  
A las ocho de la mañana los alumnos bajaban a desayunar, un grupo de Hufflepuffs adormilados aparecieron en el salón, saludaron a las puntuales Ravenclaw y a la puntual Hermione, que hablaba con su libro... hablaba??? No, no, estudiaba en voz alta!! (n/a: que raro... ¬¬)  
  
Cuando los prefectos fueron dando horarios por la mesas y explicando cosas a los nuevos, las clases empezaron a impartirse, a primera hora... Gryffindor tenía clase compartida con Hufflepuff, y Ravenclaw con Slytherin, una mirada llena de pintura y maquillaje miró malvadamente a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y diciendo "perfecto" se levantó y fue hasta la mesa de Runa.  
  
-Vaya vaya, si hasta tengo clases contigo!!!! Yo que creía que no vendrías después de tenerme tanto miedo.... -Dijo Britt con tono de prepotencia en la voz. -Hola amor!!! -Gritó cuando Charlie salía hacia su primera clase, y se lanzó a su cuello, y sin que él pudiera hacer nada, le besó apasionadamente, Runa, que iba a contestar a la provocación de Britt, vio esto, y con los ojos llenos de dolor expresado en lágrimas y un grito de desesperación, se fue a paso rápido a su clase de pociones...  
  
-Idiota, imbécil, estúpido, mal amigo!!!! -Runa iba llorando hacia las mazmorras, cuando alguien la paró. Se giró y era Sephiroth, ella, con la vista nublada por el llanto y la respiración agitada por el mismo, le miró fijamente y le abrazó, llorando a mares en su pecho.  
  
-Tranquila, él se ha enfadado con ella, le ha gritado que le deje en paz hasta que se le vaya el capricho y se disponga a perseguir a otro...  
  
-ME DA IGUAL!!!!!!! SI NO SABE SER BUEN AMIGO ME DA LO MISMO!!!! ESTOY HARTA!!! SIEMPRE PROCURO MANTENERME ANIMADA!!!! Y LO CIERTO ES QUE UNA MÍNIMA PARTE DEL TIEMPO NO FINJO QUE SOY FELIZ!!!! EL RESTO ES MENTIRA!!!!! Y SI ME ENFADO, SOY GRUÑONA, SI DEMUESTRO DOLOR, SOY TONTA!!!! HAY ALGO QUE PUEDA DEMOSTRAR APARTE DE FELICIDAD FINGIDA???? NADIE SABE LA DE LÁGRIMAS QUE HE VERTIDO POR SER QUIEN SOY, POR SER COMO SOY, POR DEJAR QUE ME HAGAN DAÑO!!!!! NI CHARLIE SABE CUÁNTO HE LLORADO!!!!! Y AHORA ESTO!!! SE BESA CON LA QUE SUPONGO QUE ES SU NUEVA CONQUISTA!!!!!! NO PUEDO AGUANTAR ESO!!!! LA ODIO!!!! LA ODIO!!!!! Y A ÉL... NO PUEDO DEJAR DE QUERERLE Y SIN EMBARGO LE ODIO!!!!!! -todo esto, Runa lo gritaba llorando apoyada en el pecho de Sephiroth, los alumnos que iban a las mazmorras la miraban, y sus amigos... tanto las Ravenclaw como los Gryffindor se quedaron helados al oír semejante confesión a una compañera de clases, tenía que estar muy triste y cansada de sonreír todo el tiempo...  
  
-Runa... -Dijo Chío.  
  
-Déjala... se está desahogando. -Dijo Jozi.  
  
Quien tenía mayor tristeza en los ojos era Hermione, ella la entendía, no dejaba de sentirse apartada por sus amigos, aunque fuese con ellos a todos lados, eran chicos, y algunas cosas ella no se las podía contar y estaba segura de que ellos no le contaban casi nada de lo que hablaban cuando estaban juntos...  
  
-Hermione... nena, despierta. -Hermione levantó la mirada y recibió un dulce beso por parte de Ron, una sonrisa ENORME cruzó su cara, ahora estaban en una etapa de su relación de amigos que a ambos les gustaba mucho.  
  
Mónica, que estaba pendiente de Hermione, ay que parecía triste, se quedó con los ojos como platos, y le dijo a Alix...  
  
-Psst, has visto eso?  
  
-No, el qué??? -Preguntó la Gryffindor.  
  
-N... nada... -Déjalo Alix, yo no te he dicho nada.  
  
-Pero Mon...  
  
Mientras, Chío pensaba en lo que le oyó a Runa, que caminaba hacia las mazmorras a su lado silenciosamente y con algunas lágrimas...  
  
-Oye... Runa, cuando has dicho que odias a Britt, te entiendo, pero a Charlie, has dicho que le quieres y que le odias...  
  
-Aha... -Asintió Runa con la mirada perdida en el suelo.  
  
-En qué forma quieres a Charlie?? -Se aventuró a preguntar Chío.  
  
-Eh???? -Runa estaba impresionada por esa pregunta, pero la entendió y le explicó a Chío. -No le amo, simplemente le quiero muchísimo como amigo... reconozco que le veo demasiado atractivo, incluso me planteé a mí misma el hecho de seguir enamorada de él, y no sé qué pensar, porque si se acercan a él, me vuelvo loca de celos, pero cuando estoy con el a veces le veo de forma distinta, le veo como un amigo, como el amor de mi vida y hasta como a un hermano!!!!! Pero he llegado a la concusión de que si le veo de tantas formas diferentes y muchas veces me lleno de ira contra él por cosas que hace como dejarme plantada y mucho más, no le amo, sólo es mi mejor amigo, y ese cariño se puede confundir con amor, ahora, gustarme, seguro que me gusta... -Finalizó Runa con las mejillas rojas.  
  
Chío, que estaba atontada por esa confesión, cerró su boca y dijo:  
  
-Lo sospechaba... y con una media sonrisa le dijo a Runa lo que necesitaba saber, no por nada era de Ravenclaw, no?  
  
Iban caminando, cuando un brazo detuvo a Chío, ambas chicas se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Malfoy, la pobre Chío se asustó un poco, pero mostró firmeza, y Runa le miró con asco.  
  
-SUÉLTALAS, MALFOY!!!!!!!!!!! - Harry acababa de llegar para hablar con Runa de un asunto, y las vio de esa forma, junto a Malfoy y no con muy buena cara.  
  
Malfoy, al verse sin Crabbe ni Goyle y ver a Harry tan enfadado, las soltó y se fue dentro de la mazmorra. Harry, que llegó hasta las chicas, se llevó a Runa de un brazo y le dijo:  
  
-Tenemos que hablar, ok?  
  
-Vale, de qué cosa???? -Dijo Runa.  
  
-Luego hablamos,si? Quiero hablar contigo a solas y no a toda prisa... -Dijo el joven con ojos de Jade algo sonrojado. Runa sonrió.  
  
-Vale, hasta la clase que compartamos, Harry.  
  
Runa fue a irse, pero Harry la sujetó, la giró, y la fuerza del giro no la controló, de modo que quedaron MUY cerca sus caras, un chico que rondaba por allí le dijo a Harry:  
  
-Eh! Dile adiós ya a tu novia y a clases.  
  
Ambos enrojecieron como tomates hasta adquirir un rojo furioso en sus caras, y cuando se iban a separar, alguien empujó a Runa, la cual chocó contra Harry, dándose así ambos un beso, corto, pero que les dio tiempo a responder, se separaron y Runa entró a las mazmorras a matar a su amiga, ya que Chío la había empujado, Gtk, que estaba en otro banco, se reía por lo bajo, Runa le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
  
Se oyeron unos pasos por el pasillo, las clases iban a empezar...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Tachán!!!!! Aquí lo dejo por hoy, que son las tres y media de la mañana!!!!! Espero que os guste!!!! Un beso!!!  
  
Saito Ryuzaki: Hola nena!!!!! Espero que al menos tú me seas fiel con los reviews y me dejes constancia de que lees mi fic!!!! Yo pensaba que lso primeros capítulos atraían más reviews, pero no creí que mi historia fuese tan mala que al 10º capítulo ya no tenía casi!!!! Y eso que he visto historias de más de 20 capítulos que tienen reviews a patadas, sobre todo mep y arwen-chan, que tienen fama de dejar review en todas las historias y en cada capítulo!!! En fin, espero que tú no me falles nena!!!! Te quiero mucho!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, ya se sabe, no? Salvo los personajes desconocidos, que los he creado yo.  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!! MIL BESOS Y MUCHA ALEGRÍA EN ESTOS DÍAS!!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban 


	16. Reparos sentimentales

¿El paso del tiempo lo cura todo?.............. capítulo 16  
  
El primer día de clases para los nuevos había empezado con mucho cansancio... la mayoría de los alumnos no sabía nada de magia, y por mucha imaginación que se tuviese, no servía de mucho cuando la magia era real y las clases tan duras... Zuchita y JB salían de transformaciones junto a Ravenclaw, el cual tenía alumnos de especial interés en la joven Hufflepuff, Sephiroth era el interés de Zuchita, ella se había sentado junto al "amigo" de Alix, y de vez en cuando, notaba una mirada penetrante de color luna en su rostro, era en esos momentos cuando giraba su cabeza y se encontraba con él, le gustaba y mucho, por tanto no evitaba el sonrojarse tanto cuando la miraba con tanta fijación, entonces volvía a prestar atención a las clases, una de las muchas veces que notaba esa mirada, se giró, sonrió a Sephiroth y continuó la clase con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.  
  
Al salir de las clases, se topó con Runa, que iba distraída, y vio que había llorado y mucho, no se preocupó demasiado ya que Runa nunca contaba sus problemas. Cuando estaba cruzando un pasillo para ir a las escaleras ( de las cuales no se fiaba ya que se movían a placer) alguien la sujetó de un brazo, ella se giró y sólo pudo ver cómo unos ojos color luna se acercaban a su cara a una velocidad vertiginosa, sintió unos labios suaves sobres los suyos, los había probado ya, y habían quedado en ser amigos, no?  
  
Se separó de ella y se fue, dejándola en la duda, de pronto oye algo...  
  
-Lo... lo siento JB, pero no puedo estar contigo... acabo de darme cuenta de que me gustas, pero me gusta otro chico, y no quiero dañarte, de modo que..... tras estas palabras Zuchita sólo oyó un gemido y cómo un chico susurraba algo a Alix, su amiga.  
  
JB apareció a su lado, pero no se fijó en si había alguien, ella se quedó de piedra... un ruido llegó a sus oídos, era un llanto, pero no era de Alix, se alejó de la puerta en la que su amiga había hablado con el Hufflepuff y torció un pasillo, el llanto se escuchaba en un lavabo que tenía un cartel de estropeado... el llanto era amortiguado por palabras de dos chicas, una de ella no sabía quién podía ser, pero la otra era Runa, entró en el baño y escuchó el retazo de una conversación interesante.  
  
-Me gusta, pero él ama a Ginny, se le nota... me quiero hacer su amiga, pero sin gustarme!!! A mí me gusta otro chico!!! -Runa se abrazó a sí misma y rompió a llorar, a su lado había una chica transparente... transparente????? Zuchita parpadeó varias veces y se fijó en que era un fantasma, estaba dando caricias a Runa en la espalda mientras la pobre se deshacía en llanto.  
  
-Y bien?? Me vas a decir quién es tu amor??? -dijo la fantasma. Runa enrojeció, se lo iba a decir cuando Zuchita se dejó divisar por las dos chicas.  
  
-Zuch!!! -exclamó Runa. -Me has asustado!!!!  
  
-Eeeh, perdona Runa, no pretendía eso, pero es que he oído a alguien llorar y me he preocupado, bueno, ya me voy. -Dijo avanzando hacia la salida, se detuvo y le dijo a Runa. -Yo sería sincera, si ese chico no es tu amor, y te gusta otro, déjale que elija.  
  
La cara de Runa fue un poema, su mandíbula abierta hasta lo máximo que se daba de sí y los ojos enormes y redondos, cuando Zuchita desapareció de la habitación, entonces en al cara de la Ravenclaw apareció la determinación, y se fue directa a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando llegaba al cuadro, una voz, o más bien unos brazos la detuvieron, Runa identificó su olor, era Jozi. Perfecto, le ayudaría en su búsqueda del chico de ojos brillantes, le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa y le dijo:  
  
-Hola!!! Ibas a entrar?  
  
-La verdad es que he venido aquí porque estaba siguiéndote, y no me he fijado de que he llegado aquí. -Dijo el muchacho.  
  
-Ah... oye, tú puedes hacerme un favor??? -Vio que Jozi asentía y le sonrió con cara de inocencia. -Puedes decirle a Harry que salga? Es que quiero hablar con él, si no está ya me las apaño sola. -terminó de narrar ante la mirada curiosa que le daba su amigo. Gracias -le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Jozi sonrió y se adentró en la sala común para buscar al chico, se fijó en que estaba Charlie, y se acercó a él.  
  
-Hola  
  
-Hola  
  
-Has visto a Harry? -le preguntó sin rodeos.  
  
Charlie le miró de forma curiosa y él dijo que le habían pedido que le  
buscase y aquí estoy, le has visto?  
  
Charlie negó con la cabeza, después puso cara pensativa y le dijo:  
  
-Puede que esté en el cuarto, creo que ha entrado hace un rato, pero como  
estaba un poco despistado...  
  
Jozi le miró divertido y pensó "chicas", y se fue al cuarto de los  
Gryffindor, allí estaba Harry, sentado en su cama con aire concentrado,  
Jozi por su cara no se atrevió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, pero si  
Runa le buscaba no quedaba más remedio...  
  
-Ehm, Harry? -El aludido levanta la cabeza y le mira. -hola, verás vengo  
a avisarte que Runa te estaba buscando y ahora está fuera, delante del  
retrato esperando que salgas. Harry puso cara de susto y se levantó  
rápido como una centella, después de su reacción que dejó a Jozi con una  
expresión de "no me entero de nada" se fue por las escaleras y llegó a la  
sala común. Miró a Charlie, revisó la sala común entera esperando ver una  
cara con pelo rojo como el fuego, una cara femenina, pero no estaba,  
nervioso como se hallaba, clavó su vista en la parte posterior del  
retrato y casi pudo ver a Runa esperando en silencio apoyada contra la  
pared, al lado del cuadro. Tragó saliva y se acercó al retrato, lo empujó  
y se abrió, Runa estaba allí, con cara de determinación en su expresión,  
y tímidamente y con una sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se iban coloreando  
de un rojo furioso, le dijo:  
  
-Tenemos que hablar, bueno, si en este momento puedes, claro.  
  
-Ajá, si... si que puedo, de qué quieres hablar?  
  
-Y si vamos a los terrenos? Me gustaría ir al campo de Quidditch, si no  
es molestia. -Dijo ella.  
  
-Vale, vamos.  
  
Mientras iban a los terrenos Harry a veces miraba la cara de Runa, estaba  
seria y pensativa, no sabía de que iban a hablar, pero algo si se olía,  
iba a ser de lo que había pasado por la mañana? Harry tragó saliva, se  
sentía nervioso, ya había besado a Cho, pero entonces no pensaba en  
ninguna chica más que en ella.  
  
-Llegamos -Dijo Runa. Eso lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.  
  
Se sentaron en las gradas de Ravenclaw, Runa miró sus zapatos y le dijo:  
  
-Sabes de qué quiero hablar?  
  
-Lo imagino, es de lo que ha pasado al inicio de las clases esta mañana?  
  
-Sí... verás... tú, eh, bueno, yo... me gustó ese beso, no fue gran cosa,  
pero me gustó, pero sé algo que es más que obvio, y es que a ti te gusta  
Ginny, es más creo que estás enamorado, no?  
  
Harry estaba con los ojos enormes, tanto de dejaba conocer????  
  
-Eeehhh, verás Runa, yo... ese beso no es el primero, y aunque no me haya  
desagradado, es más, me gustó, yo creo que tienes razón, y me equivoco si  
creo que hay alguien en tu vida???? -Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
Runa se sonrojó de sobremanera y le dijo bajito: -Hay dos, una eres tú,  
que me gustas muchísimo, y otra persona que es a la que quiero... pero lo  
tuyo, es que eres muy atractivo y no creo que sea más que un capricho  
tonto de una chica con las hormonas descompuestas.  
  
Harry sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, después se separó y miró  
a Runa fijamente, le dio un beso... fue dulce, tierno y muy bueno, Runa  
cerró sus ojos y le respondió, él abrió sus labios y dudó un poco, los  
movió lentamente mientras Runa soltaba un gemido y hacía lo mismo,  
entonces Harry rozó los labios de Runa con la lengua, ella hizo lo mismo  
que él, la boca de Harry estaba caliente y Runa le besó profundamente, él  
puso una mano en la nuca de ella y ese beso se transformó en uno un poco  
más apasionado, entonces, se separaron, Harry estaba sonriente y con un  
halo rojo en sus mejillas, Runa estaba como un tomate maduro y  
semisonriente, no sabía qué hacer... había besado a Harry Potter!!!!! Se  
tapó la boca y le miró, al ver su sonrisa lo supo, serían muy buenos  
amigos, bajó su mano de su boca y le sonrió... entonces le tendió la mano  
y le dijo:  
  
-Amigos?  
  
Harry que estaba esperando todo tipo de reacciones salvo esa, miró a Runa  
sorprendido y le estrechó la mano.  
  
-Amigos.  
  
Ambos sonrieron a más no poder (n/a: con todo lo que ya han sonreído,  
tienen que tener la mandíbula por el suelo) y se abrazaron, tras  
separase, ella le dijo que no dejase ir a Ginny, que era muy guapa y que  
merecía la pena, y con temas del colegio, entre ellos el famoso deporte,  
volvieron al colegio.  
  
Mientras tanto, en una mesa de la biblioteca, se hallaba Hermione  
estudiando, ella era prefecta, pero dejaba a Ron con los niños cuando se  
iba a estudiar, de pronto alguien la agarró el brazo y le dijo al oído:  
  
-Tenemos que hablar un momento.  
  
Hermione supo que era Ron, se la llevó casi en volandas por toda la  
biblioteca y al salir la subió a la lechucería.  
  
-Ron!! Suéltame!!! Qué haces????  
  
Ron la soltó y miró su cara con una expresión terriblemente seria en el  
rostro, ella se extrañó por ello y le preguntó si estaba bien.  
  
-No Hermione, no estoy bien!!! Qué te pasa???? El curso pasado éramos  
inseparables!!!! Y este curso llevamos qué, 5 Dias??? Y ya me evades!!!!  
Y me dejas con los niños solo!!!! Te recuerdo que yo también tengo TIMOS,  
y que tengo deberes!!!! Y que tú eres prefecta, y estoy harto, Hermione,  
harto de que me dejes solo!!! De que huyas cuando me ves!!!! Hace  
cuatro días no huiste de mí, al principio sí, pero después no, Hermione,  
no sé que te he hecho, pero no eres justa!!!! Me dejas solo con todo... (  
los ojos de Ron se pusieron acuosos... el azul de sus iris se empañó y se  
oscureció tanto que daban la sensación de ser ojos grises). Tras estas  
palabras inconclusas, Ron se tapó la cara con las manos y sollozó.  
  
Hermione, que estaba estupefacta, olvidó por un momento las razones por  
las cuales le dejaba solo y le abrazó, abrazó la cintura del chico con  
fuerza y se apoyó en su pecho cerrando sus ojos y suspirando.  
  
-Es un chico???  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos de pronto y separó su cabeza del pecho de Ron,  
tenía la expresión de enfado suavizada y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas,  
los ojos iban recobrando su vitalidad... -Qué??? -Dijo ella sorprendida.  
  
-Que si es por un chico, te ves a escondidas con él y por estoy tanto  
tiempo solo?  
  
Ella se separó aterrorizada, tenía que decir algo... algo!!!!  
  
-No...  
  
-No??? Venga Hermione, no me mientas!!! Y entonces por qué haces eso!!!!  
No lo entiendo de verdad!!!! No te entiendo!!!!!!  
  
Ella, que estaba temblando de la ira, roja del enfado y con los ojos  
rebosando lágrimas le dijo gritando:  
  
-PORQUE TE QUIERO PEDAZO IDIOTA!!!!!!! HUYO DE TI PORQUE NO ME QUIERO  
ENAMORAR MÁS!!!!!! ME DA MIEDO SABER QUE EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ES MI MEJOR  
AMIGO, ERES UN CRETINO!!!!!! ME SEPARO DE TI POR ELLO!!!!!! NO... NO  
TIENES NI IDEA DE LO MAL QUE LO PASO!!!!! SÉ QUE NO ES HORRIBLE AMAR,  
PERO SI ES HORRIBLE SI A QUIEN AMAS ES A TU MEJOR AMIGO DESDE HACE 5  
AÑOS!!!!!!  
  
Ron se quedó estupefacto, Hermione... ella le amaba???? La vio llorando,  
con la hermosa cara tapada por sus finas manos y lo supo, ella le  
amaba!!!!!  
  
Hermione se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho y lloró de rabia  
y de impotencia, estaba cegada por la rabia!!! e inconscientemente le  
había dicho todo.  
  
-Me voy. -Declaró con voz temblorosa. Se giró y agarró el pomo de la  
puerta, pero algo la detuvo, era Ron. -Suéltame!!!! Déjame Ron!!!!!  
-Gritó revolviéndose del brazo.  
  
Ron la vio irse y la sujetó, estaba ordenándole que la soltase "ahora o  
nunca" se dijo a sí mismo. Giró la cara de Hermione y le besó los labios,  
estaban salados y muy húmedos, lentamente introdujo la lengua en la boca  
de la chica, la cual le respondía el beso, su boca era el paraíso y él  
quería vivir en ese lugar... besarla era adictivo, pero nunca imaginó que  
tanto... respondía sus besos como si estuviesen planeados, los roces del  
músculo bucal (la lengua) eran suaves, mínimos, y les hacían enloquecer  
de deseo, de querer más... se besaron profundamente mientras las manos de  
Ron acariciaban una el pelo de ella y la otra agarraba su cintura con  
cuidado, y ella acariciaba el nacimiento del pelo que tenía en la nuca  
con una de sus manos y con la otra agarraba su cadera, ella estaba  
apoyada en la puerta y él la presionaba un poco contra la madera...  
cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron y Ron con voz ronca le dijo:  
  
-Y yo a ti Hermione, enamorarme de ti ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado  
en la vida... te quiero... (n/a: OOOOHHH, las chicas con clinex de la  
emoción y los chicos vomitando de la cursilada xDD)  
  
Ella le miró sorprendida y aún confusa, vio sus ojos azules como el cielo  
despejado y su sonrisa llena de vida y sinceridad, el rojo de sus  
mejillas y la curva de sus labios... ella le sonrió y le abrazó...  
  
-Quieres ser mi novia, Hermione Granger????  
  
Ella se separó con la sorpresa en sus ojos, volvió a llorar ( de alegría  
esta vez) y le abrazó muy fuerte, luego, pillando desprevenido a Ron le  
besó MUY apasionadamente, y se fundieron en un solo ser el resto del día  
(n/a: no, no se acuestan, sino que estás todo el rato pegados a la boca  
del otro)  
  
Mientras en otro lado del castillo, más concretamente a la entrado dos  
chicos venían hablando de escoba de uno de ellos, la Saeta de Fuego.  
  
-En serio??? A mí se me da bien volar, probé esta mañana a volar con una  
nimbus 2000 y es muy buena, pero si la saeta es mejor...  
  
-Y más cara, te aseguro que no es posible si no tienes una gran  
fortuna...  
  
-Por eso no te preocupes, mis padres me dan mucho dinero muggle, si lo  
cambio por galeones, seguro que me da y me sobra dinero para comprarla.  
-Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual Harry le sonrió de igual  
forma.  
  
De pronto Runa giró la cabeza con cara de preocupación y concentración,  
Harry se extrañó y le preguntó:  
  
-Runa, qué...? -Harry estaba estático, Runa le había cogido del cuello  
con cara de enfado y estaba apretando poco a poco su garganta, él quería  
defenderse, pero no se movía, de pronto Runa le soltó y le dijo:  
  
-Tranquilo, no quiero matarte, sólo quería que estuvieses callado y  
quieto, y parece que lo he conseguido, no? -Dijo con una sonrisa  
divertida, luego, al ver a Harry tan impresionado redujo su sonrisa y  
añadió con cara de seriedad:  
  
-De verdad, Harry, que no te he querido hacer daño, y de hecho, creo que  
no te duele nada la zona que te he apretado, no? -Preguntó con cara  
preocupada.  
  
-No... no, no me duele nada, pero es que... otra frase sin acabar, ahora  
Runa había puesto su mano sobre la boca de Harry "huele a melocotón"  
pensó el chico (n/a: es verdad, tengo una colonia que huele a eso :P)  
aspiró el aroma y notó cómo Runa lo empujaba lentamente detrás de una  
estatua y después se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle:  
  
-Viene alguien, y creo que es nada más y nada menos... que la Señorita  
Weasley -Dijo enseñando sus dientes en una mueca graciosa, Harry se  
sonrojó y ella de pronto, le agarró la mano y le empujó fuera del  
escondite, ella iba arrastrada por él, (ya que pensaba que si aparecía  
Harry por arte de magia por detrás de una estatua, y que encima saliera  
despedido, era poco coherente hasta en ese mundo tan extravagante)  
entonces chocaron contra Ginny, quedando así, Ginny en el suelo,  
aplastada por Harry, y éste aplastado por Runa, que se levantó de  
inmediato y mientras se iba corriendo, les dijo con una sonrisita:  
  
-Bueno parejita!!!! Tengo prisa, que os vaya bien. -dicho esto, Runa  
desapareció escaleras arriba con una sonrisa gamberra en la cara y  
pensando "Harry me va a matar, pero merece la pena".  
  
MIENTRAS EN OTRO LADO DEL CASTILLO...  
  
Alix iba andando tristemente, había dejado las cosas en calma con JB,  
porque había conocido a un chico que le gustaba mucho, demasiado, y eso  
que no sabía cómo se llamaba,"pero me siento mal, ese beso... ese maldito  
beso que me ha dado... no era uno normal, era de amor, y... ahora me  
siento fatal conmigo misma" suspiró mientras pensaba en todo eso y se  
pasaba una mano por los labios, que hacía poco habían recibido un beso  
que la había hecho lo que hasta ahora no le había pasado nunca...  
mientras recibía los labios del chico, gimió, y aunque ella pensaba  
responder a su último beso, en ese momento se dejó llevar por la locura y  
respondió desesperadamente, sin pensar en lo demás, sólo necesitaba ese  
beso, por encima de todo... De pronto, como sacada de sus ensoñaciones,  
se topó con algo, o más bien con alguien... "oh, oh, Alix, ahora si que  
te estás poniendo tonta... en fin...".  
  
-Lo siento, no he pretendido... -Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que nunca  
creyó posible, su boca se abrió extremadamente y miró al chico... Era  
él!!!! Ese chico que le gustaba!!!! El chico era exacto a el de sus  
sueños, era guapo, rubio, con ojos penetrantes azules y vestía ropa  
ancha, aún llevando el uniforme del colegio, le quedaba ancho, y no  
porque careciera de un buen y atractivo físico, no... si no que era  
muy... el uniforme era muy raro. (n/a: El chico es un mini Marshall  
Mathers, más conocido como Eminem)  
  
-No pasa nada, yo iba distraído. -El chico le mostró a Alix una linda,  
blanca y alineada sonrisa que la derritió hasta los huesos. -Por cierto,  
me llamo Richard Nation, pero mis amigos me llaman Rn, encantado, y tú  
eres...?  
  
-Alix, Alix Nénmacil, soy una de los tantos chicos españoles que llegaron  
hace poco... -Dijo ella sonriendo y tendiendo una mano.  
  
-Los españoles que... Ah!! Si!!! Ya sé, bueno, aunque lo hayan dicho ya  
muchas veces, bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. "Es  
la mejor bienvenida de todas" pensó Alix para sí. -Gracias!!! Cuando iba  
a tenderle la mano otra vez, dijo él:  
  
-pero los españoles no os dais dos besos como saludo????  
  
-Sí, claro, yo pensaba que...  
  
-Sois recién llegados, adaptaos poco a poco a nosotros. -Dicho esto, se  
acercó a Alix y le dio sus dos besos en la mejilla. -Bueno, he de irme,  
adiós!!!!!  
  
Alix había observado de la casa que era ese chico... era de Ravenclaw...  
qué listo era!!!!  
  
Con estos pensamientos fue vagando por el castillo, curioseando cosas  
sobre el mismo...  
  
***************************************************  
  
tacháaaaaan!!!! Ya he terminado este capítulo por hoy!!!!! Y que se sepa  
que este capítulo va dedicado a Arwen- chan!!!!! Sólo a ella!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: me he comido un par de ellos, pero en este lo pongo: Harry  
Potter y todo personaje ya creado en sus libros, pertenecen a JK Rowling,  
los demás son míos!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS:  
  
Arwen-chan: como ves, no olvido una promesa y como se ve aquí, las cosas  
entre Harry y Runa son tonterías de adolescentes... ( yo quería estar con  
Harry un tiempo, que si no luego la historia se me va a quedar corta,  
porque la pareja Ron Hermione ya está hecha, y cuando junte a Harry y  
Ginny van a pasara a ser los protagonistas los españoles y ellos no van a  
aparecer más, y dejareis de leer mi historia... pero al ver que sois unas  
impacientes, pues nada, ya me habéis estropeado la historia... ¬¬) pero  
gracias por opinar y los reviews, que son muy buenos!!!! Me animan mucho  
y en parte me guían!!!!! Gracias!!!!!  
  
Mabita: Amiga!!!! Gracias por el review!!!! Gracias de verdad, no sabes  
cuanto lo valoro!! Y lo de tu perrita... qué rica!!!! xDD  
  
Ginny Potter W: te digo lo mismo que a Arwen, ya está empezando a  
arreglarse, ahora ya no odias a Runa???? ^^ Gracias por el review!!!  
  
Conny: Gracias por opinar que escribo bien, me sube mucho la moral, e  
insisto, te digo lo mismo que a Arwen, porque los personajes van a que  
son: Harry Ginny, Ron Hermione, van a desaparecer completamente de la  
historia en cuanto las parejas lleven tiempo juntas y estén definidas,  
por eso digo que quería juntar un poco a otros personajes, pero bueno...  
gracias por leer!!!  
  
Saito Ryuzaki: De vedad, amiga, que no sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que me  
animas y ayudas todo el tiempo... te hecho de menos... :'( Gracias por tu  
review, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, que no se te  
olvide!!!! Gracias amiga!!!! Te quiero!!!! Mil besos preciosa!!!!  
  
Deseando que les guste, y escribiendo un capítulo más, se despide.  
  
Atte: Azkaban  
  
Postdata: En la sección de anime, Card Captor Sakura, en idioma Español,  
hay una historia que se llama EL QUINTO ELEGIDO, Leedla!!! Es una gran  
historia con una trama maravillosa y unos capítulos larguísimos!!!!!  
  
Gracias por leer. 


	17. Encuentros, presentaciones y caídas

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo.................. capítulo 17  
  
El día se encontraba nubloso, o eso creía Gtk, que andaba con paso cansino......... pensaba en su amigo, Dawson......... hacía mucho que no sabía de él y la verdad es que no le había vuelto a ver desde que......... bueno, ella le había dado un toque en los labios, que por lo visto le había espantado......... Los ojos de Gtk se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, pero no le dio tiempo a llorar ni a nada, ya que por el fondo del pasillo venía Chío hablando con......... Quién era ese????? Oh, dios!!! Era Dawson!!!! Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Gtk, que salió corriendo a abrazar a su amigo.  
  
Venía hablando con una chica que tenía el mismo escudo que Gtk, la echaba de menos......... están cerca de una de las torres que tenía un atajo hacia el hall del castillo, de pronto oye ruidos de pasos......... "pero son pasos corriendo" pensó el chico, de modo que giró la cara y allí estaba ella, corriendo a su encuentro y sonriendo con esa bella dentadura......... sonrió y abrió sus brazos, notó cómo ella chocaba contra su pecho y enlazaba las manos en su cuello, cerró el abrazo y le acarició el pelo de forma dulce, tranquilizante......... notó su respiración tranquila, relajada, pero también notó cómo el corazón de la joven palpitaba violentamente, sonrió y la estrechó más contra sí, ella se aferró a su cuello y ni se dieron cuenta de que la otra joven ya no estaba junto a ellos.........  
  
En otra parte del castillo, se hallaba una jovencita preciosa, esa chica era de la casa Hufflepuff, tenía 15 años y era una belleza, su cuerpo finamente moldeado y su cara de aspecto angelical hacían que tuviese impacto a la vista de cada persona que la miraba.  
  
Esa Chica se llamaba Niágara, más conocida como Niag. Niag iba caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando de pronto alguien la coge el brazo, es un contacto suave y dulce, gira la cabeza y allí ve a Mónica, su compañera de cuarto, le sonríe dulcemente y empiezan a hablar:  
  
-hola Mon, qué tal??  
  
-Bien, gracias. Por qué estás tan pensativa Niag???  
  
-Pensativa???? No, no estaba pensativa, estaba en mi mundo, pero eso no es nada raro.........  
  
-Ah.........  
  
Un silencio incómodo se hizo entre las dos chicas, de pronto, oyeron a lo lejos unas risas y miraron las escaleras, allí vieron a.........  
  
-Gtk??? – Dijo Mónica con sorpresa.  
  
En efecto, Gtk y Dawson bajaban las escaleras, MUY juntos.  
  
(Hacemos un pequeño corte para seguir con Harry y Ginny, que les dejé en muy mal momento, espatarrados en mitad del pasillo......... xD)  
  
-Ay.........  
  
-Ginny, lo siento, es que Peeves estaba con sus bromitas y Runa y yo estábamos hablando......... "la voy a asesinar a la española esta......... que vergüenza!!! "  
  
-No importa Harry, pero si dejas de aplastarme, mejor.........  
  
-Qué???!!! Ah!!! Perdona Ginny!!!! –Azorado hasta el último rincón de su cara, Harry se levanta como un rayo y ayuda a Ginny. Se miraron a los ojos.........  
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOCORROOOOOOOO!!!!!! –Runa corría a toda velocidad, huyendo de un dementor, que en verdad era un Boggart, ella corría con cara de pánico, hasta que suspiró y se dio la vuelta, sacó su varita (34 CMS, pluma de fénix y madera de roble, buena para encantamientos) y gritó:  
  
-IMPEDIMENTA!!!!!!! –Un chorro de luz salió de su varita disparado a toda velocidad contra el dementor, pero rebotó en su pecho y no le hizo efecto.  
  
-Ah!! No!!! Ese no vale??? No, no no!!!!! –Runa retrocedía, hasta que Harry dijo:  
  
-EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!!! –El Boggart se tambaleó cuando el patronus de Harry le atacó, pero no se fue, así que Harry dijo:  
  
-No es un dementor!!!! Es un Boggart!!!!  
  
Runa, que había hablado con Cho y sus profesores de todas las materias y hechizos, sonrió de manera maliciosa y dijo:  
  
-Ah, si?? RIDIKKULO!!!!!!!!,- y mientras el rayo se lanzaba contra el Boggart, Runa pensaba en cosas felices y divertidas, más que nada, porque le gustaría ver a un dementor en ropa interior femenina. Cuando el rayo hizo impacto, el dementor se quedó solo con ropa interior femenina y la capucha, entonces Runa estalló en carcajadas y el Boggart se volatilizó.  
  
-Muy bien Runa!!!! –Dijo Harry.  
  
-Esto no es nada!!! Mira lo que soy capaz de hacer!!! EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!! -Gritó la joven hechicera.  
  
Un chorro plateado salió de la varita de ella, transformándose en una figura que era......... un fénix!!! Pero era un fénix de fuego!!!!  
  
Harry, que estaba con la boca abierta, dijo:  
  
-Y eso??? Runa......... cuánto tiempo llevas ensayando eso?????  
  
-Es el primero que hago, me dijeron que pensase en algo feliz y lo hice.........  
  
-Ehhh, bien, me parece que eres una gran maga (n/a: se que suena mal, pero es que bruja me suena horrible) –Dijo sonriendo Harry, por dentro estaba que se derretía de envidia.........  
  
Runa miró a Harry, sonrió y le dijo:  
  
-Deduzco que para que me digas eso he tenido que hacer un hechizo muy difícil, no???  
  
-Claro, sino, no te lo habría dicho.........  
  
De pronto, Runa miró a Ginny y le sonrió con dulzura, Ginny hizo lo mismo, oyeron unos pasos en la escalera (por la que Runa había huido antes) y se giraron, vieron a Gtk, a Dawson, a Mónica y a una chica que ninguno conocía, se acercaron esos cuatro al trío y saludaron:  
  
-Hola!!!! –Dijo Mon a los chicos  
  
-Hola –Dawson lo dijo con una sonrisa radiante.  
  
-Nenaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! –Gritó Gtk, que salió corriendo y se tiró a los brazos de Runa que en ese momento no dejaba de sonreír.........  
  
-Ey!!!! –El grupo de 7 personas que se hallaba en el pasillo se giró al completo para ver llegar hacia ellos a......... Todos, venían Hermione, Ron, Zuchita, Alix, Charlie, Jozi, Vorch, Sephiroth, Chío y RN. Todos estaban a la espera de que se presentasen los nuevos, a Dawson no le conocían, a Niag tampoco y a Rn menos aún.  
  
-Eh, hola......... me parece que aquí hay unas personas a las que no conocemos –Dijo Mon.  
  
-Ah!! Es cierto!!! Bueno, yo me llamo Richard Nation, pero mis amigos me llaman Rn. –Dijo el Ravenclaw.  
  
-Es verdad!!! Yo te he visto en la sala común –Dijo Chío sonriendo.  
  
-Hola, yo soy Dawson y creo que los Gryffindor sí que me conocen. –Dijo esbozando una sonrisilla.  
  
-Y yo te conozco también. –Dijo Mon.  
  
-Cierto, tú me conoces porque me has lanzado una cucharada de Gachas del desayuno......... -Dijo el chico haciendo que Mon se sonrojase mientras que el resto se revolcaba de la risa.  
  
-Y por último, quedo yo, me llamo Niágara, pero la gente me llama Niag. –La chica dejó lucir su bella sonrisa, su hermoso pelo se ondeó y la escultura que tenía por cuerpo se dejó vislumbrar a través de la túnica.  
  
Todos se quedaron anonadados, esa chica era bellísima!!!! Charlie se sonrojó y giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, era un día gris que amenazaba con lluvia.........  
  
Runa estaba estática, entonces notó cómo una mano se apoderaba de su brazo y la arrastraba un poco lejos del grupo, cuando se dio la vuelta para ver a esa persona, vio que era Harry.  
  
-Harry!!!  
  
-Yo te mato!!!! Me has dejado en ridículo!!!!!  
  
-Eh??? Por hacer eso???? Perdona, pero entonces eres tonto si no has aprovechado la oportunidad de tocar esos labios!!!!  
  
-Encima me llamas tonto????? Pero esto es el colmo!!!!!  
  
Runa, enfadadísima con Harry, se fue a nadie sabe qué lugar echando pestes de Harry Potter y sus problemas de timidez.  
  
Niag estaba estática, no sabía qué hacer por ese espectáculo, se sonrojó cuando Harry la miró, siempre le había gustado, pero no le había dicho nada nunca, entonces notó una mirada insistente en la ventana, vio que era Charlie, uno de los chicos del grupo, y se acercó a él.  
  
-Parece que va a llover, eh? –Le dijo con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
-Sí.........  
  
-Bueno......... y qué tal en este colegio? Te adaptas bien?  
  
Charlie se giró hacia Niag y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, esto sonrojó a la muchacha, que se fue con Mónica y las otras 14 personas que estaban con ellos. Jozi estaba hablando con Gtk, Sephiroth, Dawson (que se agarraba mucho de Gtk) Rn, Alix y Zuchita. Mientras Vorch hablaba con Chío y Mónica y El trío maravilloso se reunía con Ginny.  
  
Dawson no dejaba de mirarla, le gustaba tanto ver esa sonrisa radiante en su cara......... de pronto ella le miró, y el joven León avergonzado retiró su mirada de la de ella, entonces Gtk sonrió y siguió hablando con el Gryffindor. Rn no dejaba de mirar la simpatía con la que se desenvolvía Alix entre sus amigos, Sephiroth no se despegaba de Zuchita ni a tiros y tanto Harry y Ginny como Ron y Hermione, no se separaban ni por segundos, reían sin preocupaciones y la vida les gustaba en esos momentos en los cuales la muerte no tenía cabida en sus cabezas. Charlie miraba ese espectáculo mientras miraba fijamente a Niag, que hablaba a carcajada limpia con Jozi. Soltó un suspiro triste y pensó: "y yo??? Cuándo seré feliz??? ". Otro suspiro y de nuevo contemplar la ventana, por la que se veía a Runa echando chispas. Vorch se acercó y le dijo:  
  
-Deberías ver cómo se puso esta mañana, despotricaba contra todos, pero se puso como loca contra ti, ni siquiera contra Brito, se echó a llorar en los primeros brazos que encontró, que fueron los de ese chico......... sí, ese......... el Ravenclaw.........  
  
-Rn? –Opinó Charlie.  
  
-No......... el otro, Serventesio o algo así.........  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!! Dirás Sephiroth!!! –Replicó Charlie llorando de la risa.  
  
-Sí, bueno, eso......... pues él fue quien sujetó a Runa. Es bueno.........  
  
En eso, Vorch giró a la ventana y vio algo que lo desconcertó, Malfoy y Chang estaban hablando con Runa, que estaba MUY enfadada, de modo que sacó su varita, y a juzgar por los hechizos y sus efectos, a Chang le lanzó un expeliarmus y a Malfoy un stupeffy (impedimenta en Español), volviendo a correr a toda velocidad hasta perderse en dirección al campo de Quidditch.  
  
Para ese momento ya estaban todos en la ventana, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Gtk, Dawson, Sephiroth, Charlie, Chío, Vorch, Jozi, Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron iban camino al campo de Quidditch a hablar con Runa, o a intentarlo.  
  
-Sabía que te vería aquí......... Una voz oscura dijo eso cuando Runa estaba sentada en las gradas de Ravenclaw. De la nada salieron Jack y Britt, ésta última mirando los alrededores por si su "amado" amigo llegaba. Runa tenía expresión de miedo mezclada con confusión, cuando de pronto al ver a Britt, se levantó de golpe y se disponía a irse, Britt la sujetó del brazo, y con toda la paciencia del mundo, Runa bufó un malhumorado "suéltame" que Britt ignoró. De la nada, una potente voz femenina dijo:  
  
-Qué, no lo has oído???? Suéltela señorita o se meterá en líos. Los tres chicos que se hallaban en las gradas giraron en redondo al oír la voz de la joven y bella profesora. Britt, que estaba blanca (sí, se podía ver incluso debajo del maquillaje!!!; n/a.) soltó a Runa y la profesora se fue. Esta vez fue Jack el que agarró a Runa del brazo, iba a pegarla una bofetada cuando de pronto.........  
  
-RUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un grito colectivo hizo que la Ravenclaw mirase hacia las gradas más bajas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y empezase a sollozar de alivio cuando vio que casi todos sus amigos estaban allí. De la nada, Mónica salió hecha una furia contra Jack, y le pegó a la vez que rugía de forma imponente:  
  
-NO TE DIJO QUE LA DEJARAS TRANQUILA, IMBÉCIL?????  
  
Jack, anonadado, se separó de Runa y fue a por Mónica, que salió corriendo. Un puño detuvo el golpe de Jack, Ron, con la cara roja y la voz iracunda, empujó a Jack hacia las escaleras, pero éste, se llevó a Runa, Chío, Gtk y Ginny por delante, las cuatro cayeron hacia el césped, que debía hallarse a unos 25 MTS de altitud de dónde estaban. Jack rodó escaleras abajo, con Britt chillando e intentando detenerle (a base de gritos). Charlie, Harry, Jozi y Dawson llamaron con sus varitas a las escobas más cercanas, motando así cada uno en una de ellas y bajando a toda velocidad a buscar a sus amigas. Harry detuvo a Ginny velozmente mientras que miraba con terror la escena, las otras tres chicas gritaban desesperadas, y entonces las voces de Sephiroth, Vorch, Ron y Hermione se oyeron por encima de los gritos, gritando "IMPEDIMENTA!!!!!!!!!!!". Con este hechizo redujeron la velocidad de la caída de las chicas y los chicos las ayudaron. Charlie se puso debajo de Runa y la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas al palo de la escoba. Dawson agarró a Gtk y sin problemas la colocó detrás de sí para bajarla a tierra firme y Jozi retuvo a Chío que gritaba entre emocionada e histérica por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando llegaron al suelo, Runa, temblando como la gelatina se derrumbó de rodillas, Chío se sentó a su lado y Gtk se colgó del cuello de Dawson, el cual la abrazaba protectora mente. Ginny había ido a avisar al resto de las chicas y chicos. Cuando llegaban todos juntos, un temblor en el bosque les hizo detenerse, una sombra rápida, veloz y enorme les atacaba.........  
  
*****************************  
  
Uf!!! Al fin!!! Después de 2 meses y muchos días sin actualizar, al fin lo consigo!!!!! Me ha costado mucho, la inspiración me abandonó durante mucho tiempo y la verdad es que sino fuera por el ánimo de la gente que me ve en internet, no lo habría actualizado aún!!!  
  
Esta vez no voy a responder reviews porque son además de tres, es que ya son muy antiguos, por así decir, simplemente quiero agradecerles a Arwen Chan, a Mabita y a Saito Ryuzaki todo su apoyo y ánimos, y de paso ofrecer a tod@s l@s madrileñ@s el apoyo que se merecen!!!! Yo soy madrileña y esto me ha afectado mucho porque además la prima de una vecina mía ha muerto en ese atentado, pero adelante!!!! La vida no se acaba!!! NO A LA GUERRA, NO AL TERRORISMO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling es la que tiene los derechos de Harry Potter, también la warner posee los derechos de autor, los personajes son de Jk Rowling y algunos míos, así como los lugares que no hayan salido nunca en los libros son míos, o las situaciones extrañas que no contengan espoilers.  
  
Disfrutad de la lectura y lamento la tardanza!!!!  
  
Atte: Azkaban 


	18. Muerte y miedo

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo......... 18  
  
Esa cosa enorme, peluda y espantosa se dirigía a ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa, Ginny, que les estaba viendo porque ella iba rezagada, gritó de espanto y lanzó una "_petrificus totalus_" que hizo que la criatura se detuviera. Entonces todo se percataron de la cosa que era, una mezcla entre lobo, tigre, pantera, águila y un simio muy deformado. Niag, que se había unido al grupo preocupándose de sus nuevos amigos, se puso pálida y se calló al suelo, Runa y Chío, que estaban temblando aún de la emoción y del miedo por lo anterior, soltaron un gemido ahogado, Charlie, Harry, Jozi, Vorch, Sephiroth, RN y Dawson miraban con asco, miedo e interés, Ron sostenía a Hermione, que parecía que se había vuelto gelatina, Ginny estaba alucinando con la visión, Gtk soltaba arcadas del asco que le daba ese animal, Mónica estaba como en trance y dijo:  
  
-Vaya cosa más fea.  
  
Todos le echaron una mirada furibunda, por lo que prefirió callarse. Alix y Zuchita estaban bastante lejos del animal (N/A: por no decir que estaban más dentro del castillo que fuera). En eso, el animal (o la cosa) se empezó a mover dificultosamente, pero parecía que vencía la potencia del hechizo, entonces, una potente voz les sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, Vorch estaba gritando:  
  
-FUERA TODOS DE AQUÍ!!!! ESA COSA NOS VA A MATAR!!!!!  
  
Entonces, algo sucedió, la bestia, al retorcerse para quitarse el hechizo, se revolvió y una melena rubia asomó de su lomo, de la espesa mata de pelo que cubría esa piel. Hermione lanzó un _"wingardium leviosa"_ y el animal voló 5 metros, al retorcerse para bajar y librarse del poco hechizo que le quedaba de Ginny, algo calló. Todos emitieron un chillido espantoso, sus caras se desfiguraron, todos, hasta los chicos más valientes lloraron del horror y espanto, y Chío, Ginny, Gtk y Mónica vomitaron en el sitio.  
  
Esa cosa que se había caído del pelaje del bicho era nada más y nada menos que la cabeza de Britt, del cuello hacia arriba, mostraba rasguños y heridas profundas y dolorosas que indicaban que había sufrido bastante antes de ser degollada, sus ojos estaban blancos y entonces Alix y Zuchita se metieron dentro del castillo gritando, llorando y corriendo. Runa estaba estática... Miró a Charlie, que estaba temblando y llorando silenciosamente... Chío estaba siendo sujetada por Harry, que a su vez miraba hacia otro lado. Niag estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas, los chicos... Dawson ayudaba a Gtk a que vomitara sin ahogarse mientras ésta soltaba gemidos entre arcada y arcada, Rn se fue al castillo a buscar a Alix, y Sephiroth se fue con él para buscar a Zuchita, Mónica miraba con la cara desencajada todo el numerito. Ginny era sujetada por Jozi, Ron ayudaba a Hermione a sostener al animal en el aire y Vorch estaba pálido, se encontraba muy mal, y se desmayó. Runa, que estaba mirando con ojos de horror el estado de sus compañeros, fue corriendo a ver si Vorch tenía alguna herida en la cabeza del golpe que se había dado contra el suelo al caer como un peso muerto. Con los ojos hinchados y la mirada arrasada en lágrimas le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cara, pero no reaccionaba, ella le dijo en un susurro:  
  
-Vorch, vamos, reacciona, despierta......  
  
Un leve sollozo a sus espaldas la hizo girarse y allí estaba Niag, con la varita apuntando a Vorch, entonces la chica conjuró un "_enervate_" y Vorch despertó.  
  
Charlie miraba mientras tanto a Niag mientras aún lloraba, vio cómo Mónica se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba...... Miró al animal de nuevo, sacó su varita y apuntó, iba a matarlo......  
  
-TODO EL MUNDO AL CASTILLO, AHORA!!  
  
Aquella advertencia al grupo no le gustó mucho, seguro que algo raro pasaba......  
  
(Azkaban llora desconsoladamente) No pude hacerlo más largo, y tampoco puedo hacer nada por sentirme tan mal matando a una persona que conozco, que mal lo he pasado. Perdón por la brevedad del capítulo...  
  
Dejad algún triste review, plis!!!   
  
_DISCLAIMER_: Harry Potter y su fantástico mundo pertenecen a JK Rowling, excepto los personajes desconocidos (y algún lugar no mencionado en ningún libro de la serie) que son míos.  
  
ATTE: Azkaban, angel of darkness, angel of magic.


	19. Patronus y aclaraciones

El paso del tiempo lo cura todo......... capítulo 19

Bueno, para empezar quiero pedir disculpas por todo el embrollo que se ha montado con esta historia, que además tiene líos de parejas por todos lados, así que me doy prisa en aclarar las cosas, empecemos:

Harry tiene 15 años, al igual que Ron, Hermione, Vorch, Jozi, Mónica, Runa, Charlie, Alix, Chío, Gtk, Sephiroth, Dawson, Jack y Rn (creo que no me dejo a nadie suelto)

Zuchita, al igual que la difunta Britt (sí, dije que me arrepentía de haberla matado pero no es cierto porque ella es en verdad una... (Serie de insultos ofensivos y por lo tanto restringidos) y Ginny tienen 14 años, es decir, son menores (aunque con Zuchita metí la pata, pero bueno)

Bien, todos los nombres desconocidos, es decir, todos menos los de los personajes creados por Rowling son un grupo de estudiantes españoles que han llegado a Hogwarts por misterios del destino.

Ahora repasemos: Gryffindor es la casa de--- Jozi, Charlie, Alix y Dawson

A Ravenclaw pertenecen--- Runa, Chío, Gtk, Rn y Sephiroth (al final los inteligentes causamos sensación... xD)

A Hufflepuff pertenecen--- Mónica y Zuchita

A Slytherin pertenecen--- Britt (R.I.P.), Vorch y Jack.

Bien, ahora vamos con las presentaciones de las parejas:

Pareja 1: Ron y Hermione, en un par de capítulos anteriores se declararon y por fin son pareja.

Pareja 2: Sephiroth y Zuchita, estos no son pareja formal, es más, se denominan mutuamente "buenos amigos" pero a los dos se les cae la baba con el otro.

Pareja 3: Rn y Alix, tampoco son pareja formal, es más, sólo se gustan y todavía no han hecho nada (me refiero a besos)

Pareja 4: Dawson y Gtk, estos dos han hecho de todo pero en secreto, desde que se declararon no han quedado en ser más que amigos hasta que están a solas en un cuarto, entonces, se comen a besos.

Pareja 5: Bueno, son Harry y Ginny, pero el caso es que Harry está confundido por Runa, aunque al final se dará cuenta de que Ginny es la chica de su vida.

Ahora vienen los solteros sin compromiso.

Charlie, le gusta Niag, una chica preciosa de (Creo que dije de Ravenclaw, pero me he excedido poniendo gente en esa casa, así que está en Hufflepuff) pero voy a hacer un poquito de yahoi entre Charlie y Draco...

Runa, bueno, creyó estar enamorada de Charlie admitiendo que le gustaba mucho, pero Harry está empezando a confundirla, Jozi, un buen amigo, se le declaró una vez y ella, impresionada no supo que decir hasta varios días después, donde admitió que podía enamorarse de él, tuvieron una fuerte pelea tras estas palabras y no volvieron a sacar el tema, ahora no sé que hacer con ella... UU

Chío, esta chica es discreta, la mejor amiga de Runa y por supuesto tiene su enamorado secreto, el que quiera saber quién es, o espera hasta que se descubra la cosa o busca cerca de los capítulos 15 o así una pequeña corrección que le hace a Runa cuando ésta (Runa) dice mal un nombre... ;)

Jozi, misterioso y desaparecido, este chico aún no sabe qué sentir respecto a nadie, sólo sabe que Runa es su "cupido" particular y que le ayuda en todo lo que se refiere a relaciones...

Vorch, no hay mucho que decir, sólo que si le gusta alguien se "lanza en plancha" contra la persona, y que de momento, no lo ha hecho con nadie dentro de Hogwarts...

Jack, bueno, éste chico está interesado en Blaise Zabini (cosa en la que creo, va a ser correspondido) y lo único que quiere ahora es.... Tenerlo como sea entre sus sábanas... xD

Mónica se ha conseguido una distracción contra Malfoy, es decir, un novio muggle de mucha inteligencia y mucha capacidad de comprensión, por tanto no hay problema en que ella le desvele su secreto.

Bueno, más o menos la historia vas así, con la parte sentimental como protagonista, tras mucho pensarlo, algunos personajes que acabo de mencionar van a salir muy poco y pasarán a ser más importantes otros más secundarios....

Esta historia tendrá intriga y prometo mejorar la calidad de escritura...

Un Añadido de última hora, un personaje nuevo que dará mucho juego y problemas a nuestros amigos y protagonistas...

Os los describo aquí porque este muchacho ya residía en Hogwarts, sólo que de forma muy discreta, atentos a su selección hace 4 años....

* * *

-Dark, Jason!!! -Anunció la profesora McGonagall con un pergamino estirado delante de ella.

Un chico de aspecto inteligente y dulce se acercó dubitativo hasta el sombrero y se sentó tímidamente en el taburete. El sobrero se posó sobre su cabeza y un silencio sepulcral invadió el Gran Comedor.

-Veo que eres inteligente, tienes mucho valor aunque también posees algo de ambición y ligera maldad que te haría irresistible ente los slytherins, pero tu valor... sobrepasa los límites de lo sospechado para alguien tan joven, Jason... veamos... te pondré en...

En ese momento el sombrero se dirigió al salón expectante, abrió su "boca" y gritó: GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!

El niño se levantó y en vez de hacer lo que hacían todos los alumnos (ir a su mesa y sentarse entre calurosos aplausos) el joven quedó de pie delante de todos los alumnos y sonrió de manera cruel (aunque arrancó muchos suspiros de parte de las féminas) y diciendo en un susurro "perfecto" se fue a su sitio, donde los Gryffindor al ver comportarse tan extraño a un niño tan joven se olvidaron de aplaudir...

Ahora, cuatro años después, odiaba a Harry Potter por ser el que llamaba la atención sin quererlo, lo que daría él por un poco de la atención que le dan al chico de gafas, no era que le odiara de verdad, pero Harry nunca había reparado en él, la mayoría de las chicas de la sala común habían caído bajo sus encantos, unos ojos marrones con motitas negras que a veces en estados extremos de enfado se transformaban en sus iris (es decir, negros) un rostro agradable y una boca (bien lo saben muchas) casi perfecta, casi todas las Gryffindor que han reparado en él, han tenido un "affaire" con el chico, el cual piensa que pasa desapercibido.

Ahora habían llegado nuevas personas a su casa y al resto de las casas y él intentaba mantenerse al margen aunque aún así tuvo que saludar a la abierta y cordial Alix y al simpático Charlie.

* * *

Jason caminaba por el pasillo del colegio dirección a los terrenos, pretendía pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch ya que muchos jugadores se habían ido ese mismo año...

Runa iba rumbo a su casa para verse con Chío y salir a dar un paseo juntas, pero algo en el pasillo del colegio le llamó la atención, a pesar de llevar ya un tiempo en el colegio, no había reparado nunca en ese alumno de la casa Gryffindor, se fijó en el chico que caminaba con aires de comerse el mundo, pero cuando cruzó su mirada con Runa se detuvo, esa chica le estaba mirando muy fijamente y eso no le gustaba!!!

Iba a decirle algo cuando ella sonrió y siguió avanzando, pasando por el lado del chico, el cual estaba algo.... Sorprendido por la sonrisa de la chica, siguió su camino pero una mano lo detuvo, se giró y vio a la chica agarrando su hombro suave pero firmemente, de nuevo, antes de que pudiera protestar, ella le sonrió de nuevo y le dijo:

-Hola, eres de Gryffindor, verdad? Vas a hacer las pruebas? Yo soy de Ravenclaw, me llamo Runa, y tu nombre es???

La avalancha de preguntas impresionó al joven y rudamente respondió:

-Y a ti que te importa???

Ella, algo confundida, borró su sonrisa y con expresión triste bajó la cabeza, luego habló:

-Quizá no he debido retenerte, sólo quería hacer amigos, sabes? Muchos amigos míos están en tu casa y pensaba que nos podríamos llevar bien... Perdón por las preguntas y por no haberme presentado desde un principio, sabes una cosa??? Quería saber tu nombre para verte de nuevo, dicen que si sabes el nombre de una persona es más posible que vuelvas a verla... y yo... bueno, me hubiera gustado conocerte y hasta ser amigos... pero ya veo que no, perdón por las molestias...

Levantó la vista de nuevo y se encontró con un chico cuya expresión distaba mucho de la de hace unos instantes, ahora su boca estaba abierta de impresión y sus ojos fijos en ella, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse. Le volvió a sonreír y le pasó una mano por delante de los ojos mientras contenía unas risitas.

Él reaccionó y ella dijo:

-Creo que me voy, suerte con tus pruebas... -Y tras esto, la chica se giró, agitó su mano en el aire y se alejó a paso rápido...

-Espera!!! Te llamabas Runa???

Ella se giró y sonriendo asintió con la cabeza...

El chico gritó: -Encantado Runa!! Yo me llamo Jason, espero que tu dicho sea verdad!!!

Y con esto, la sonrió, ella volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa y le vio alejarse...

-Suerte, Jason... -susurró para sí misma.

------------------------

Chío iba caminando por algún pasillo del colegio (estaba perdida ya que la escalera se había movido a traición) e iba mirando las paredes llenas de pinturas que, increíblemente se movían y saludaban de forma cordial a todo aquel que pasaba por delante, ella, algo confundida por responder a una pintura, sonreía y saludaba con educación hasta que una de las pinturas, le berreó de mala manera.

-Quieta ahí malandrina!!! Profanar nuestro espacio!!!! Es intolerable!!! Es algo asombroso tu desparpajo!!! No sé porqué motivo continúas ahí parada!!! Muévete ya!!! Qué miras!!!

Chío, algo asustada (el chiflado del cuadro seguía chillando cosas como "desvergonzada" y "descocada") se giró para marcharse ya que estaba segura de que si intentaba defenderse terminaría peor. Pero de pronto, chocó con un profesor que dijo al cuadro con voz grave:

-No se dirija así a los alumnos, Sir Cardigan, o se meterá en problemas por su falta de disciplina y educación, y usted, señorita, que sepa que el deambular pos los pasillos sin permiso le costará bien caro. 5 puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

Chío, que se había sonrojado al chocar contra su profesor de pociones, ofendida intentó defenderse y dijo:

-Nadie ha dicho que necesite un permiso para caminar por el castillo, no es justo que le haga esto a los alumnos, es una vergüenza!!!

Snape se giró en redondo haciendo que su capa produjera un "frú frú" rápido, miró a la niña, se le acercó y al quedar a menos de 5 CMS de su cara dijo con voz baja y peligrosamente amenazadora:

-Nadie ha cuestionado mis métodos de enseñanza en todos estos años, así que NADIE!!! Me va a decir si es o no justo los puntos que te quite, niñita, ahora vete o serán 50!!! Vete!!!

Chío se fue asustadísima, sonrojada y llorando por el pasillo mientras que Snape, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía mal de hacer llorar a una alumna... pero esa niña tenía algo especial...

-----------------

Harry iba con su saeta de fuego hacia los campos de Quidditch para ver la selección de cazadores, golpeadores y guardianes que se presentaban de su casa para entrar en el equipo, mientras llegaba al campo, reparó en Ron, que se encontraba nervioso por presentarse a pruebas de guardián y le sonrió con intención de darle algo de ánimo, el pelirrojo hizo una mueca en su cara hasta contorsionarla en una especie de sonrisa forzada.

Cuando iba por el inicio de la cola tremenda, reparó en un chico que sabía existía en su sala común, pero que extrañamente nunca había reparado en él, le gustó su cuerpo (no seáis ni mal pensados ni guarros ¬¬) puesto que era esbelto y daba la sensación de ser bastante ligero, sería un buen cazador, pero estaba en la cola de los golpeadores... con la vista fija en ese chico, no reparó en que Ginny se le estaba acercando por la espalda, y cuando llegó hasta él y le llamó, Harry se giró asustado y gritó de la sorpresa, Ginny, que esperaba otra cosa menos esa reacción, no pudo evitar gritar acompañando así a su amigo y explotando más tarde ambos en sonoras carcajadas...

Ambos leones se dirigieron al inicio absoluto de la cola y esperaron pacientes a ver las pruebas de los Gryffindor, algunos no estaban mal, pero alguien llamó especialmente su atención... Tanto Harry como Ginny miraban con asombro al joven chico que estaba presentando sus dotes como bateador, Ginny emitió un silbido y dijo:

-Vaya... ése es bueno, oye Parvati, sabes su nombre???

Parvati, que en ese momento necesitaba un babero (o más, pero no es plan de llenarla de baberos a la chica) tras su momento de absoluto pasotismo, asintió, miró en la lista de los que se presentaban y dijo:

-Se llama Jason Dark, y está buenísimo.... Eh, digo, es buenísimo, si... la verdad es que hasta el momento es el que más llama la atención de lo bien que lo hace...

--------------------

Mientras las pruebas de Gryffindor se celebraban fuera, en los campos, una chica de Ravenclaw caminaba alegre por los corredores del castillo, Gtk, que era su nombre (no era Runa, sorprendidos, eh?) iba pensando en Dawson, ese maravilloso chico de la casa escarlata (uy, ahora me doy cuenta, a todas nos tiran los de esa casa, qué tendrá??? Oo?

Gtk iba caminando hasta que una mano la detuvo y la sacó de sus cavilaciones (a saber, si no llegan a pararla, se mata por las escaleras y la tenemos montada) esa mano era Runa, que toda sonriente la había parado y ahora estaba colgándose de su cuello (tu sabes q tk muxo nena ;) xo tranquila q cuando te vea paso de matarte de una forma tan tonta, ya me lo curraré más xD) después de medio estrangularla, Runa al fin se soltó de su cuello y le preguntó:

-Adónde ibas???

Gtk se detuvo, miró a su alrededor y respondió...

-No lo sé, sólo iba.

Ambas aguantaron la risa hasta su máximo tope (ya sabéis, de aguante) y después empezaron a reírse hasta soltar lagrimones por los ojos de un tamaño bastante grande.

Mientras Runa se limpiaba las lágrimas, Gtk reparó en la presencia de alguien o más bien algo, y tiró de Runa hasta esconderse detrás de una estatua y antes de que nadie dijera nada, la explicación llegó por sí sola...

La profesora Marver, encargada de las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese año apareció precedida de un caballo, mas no un caballo vulgar, sino uno plateado, un ser tan bello y perfecto que a las dos chicas que se hallaban escondidas tras las estatuas les costó volver a la realidad después de contemplar semejante belleza, después de unos segundos en shock, ambas chicas reaccionaron y repararon en que la profesora, así como el caballo raro ya habían desaparecido del pasillo, con pasos lentos y sigilosos (sólo por si acaso, ya que esa profesora se las ingeniaba para ser sigilosa y hacerles siempre pilladas cuando estaban a punto de romper alguna norma) salieron de detrás de su escondite y Runa dijo:

-Vaya... qué caballo tan bonito, me recuerda a mi patronus, aunque el animal no tenga nada que ver se parecía mucho a uno....

-Runa, era un patronus, lo que me pregunto es el motivo por el cual monta guardia por el castillo con el patronus a sus espaldas...

A Runa se le pusieron los ojos como platos y tras negar levemente con la cabeza, mostró una sonrisa divertida y confesó:

-Ay, tú no tienes remedio, nos vamos antes de que me pique a mí también la curiosidad del motivo por el cual pasea con su patronus...

Gtk rió de forma graciosa y ambas chicas se dirigieron a su sala común, aunque por la cabeza de ambas rondaba el misterioso hecho del patronus...

* * *

Bueno!!! Hacía siglos que no actualizaba!!! (aunque veo que mucho de menos no se me ha echado, no... ¬¬)

Bueno, los reviews ya no sé si contestarlos, en el cap 18 sólo tuve uno, en el 17 dos y del 16 hacia arriba más, sólo quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que al menos se tomaron la molestia de llegar hasta el 9 o el 10, ya que ahí empecé a liar todo y al final hasta yo misma me hice un poco lío... (vaya manera de decir las cosas, me repito un poco, no?)

En fin, deseando que os guste, ya, al fin, os dejo otro capítulo...

GRACIAS por LEER!!!

**ATTE: Azkaban**


	20. ¿HIATUS?

¡ESTO NO ES UN CAPÍTULO!

Sé que esta historia empezó con mejor pie con el que avanzó, así como creo que tuvo poco éxito y seguidores. Emepcé a liarme con mis propios personajes y terminé armando un alboroto entre ¨protagonistas¨ y ¨recién llegados¨ que dejaba al fic en mal lugar y le daba una calidad pésima. No supe poner las escenas en tiempos adecuados y así como a veces la cosa iba muy lenta, de pronto pasaban mil cosas de golpe que carecían de sentido.

**Por eso he decidido "cerrarla".** No me voy a deshacer de ella ya que le tengo mucho cariño (fue mi primer intento de Long Fic, siempre soñé con que tuviera unos 40 capítulos).

Puede que quizá algún día la retome (aunque sería reeditarla) ya que empecé esta historia en 2003 y para ese entonces apenas contaba con tiempo y con la madurez o cerebro suficiente para poder hacer algo de semejante calibre. Entre los estudios y la obsesión de Harry Potter, apenas pensaba por mí misma, me pasaba el día fantaseando con los libros y situaciones que podían pasar en los libros que aún no estaban a la venta. Por eso la estanco de momento. _**Puede considerarse hiatus**_, aunque no sé si llegaré a trabajar en ella otra vez. Si lo hiciera, sería una historia casi completamente nueva aunque intentaría conservar la esencia y mi duro esfuerzo para que no se perdiera.

¡Así que hasta otra historia!

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído esta historia, con críticas constructivas, reviews por pena o amistosos... Gracias a quien la siguiera y al que la miró de pasada, pero la miró.  
Espero poder volver a tener ganas de mejorar y continuar con esta aventura. Hasta entonces, en breve publicaré un one-shot de otra sección y a ver si alguna de mis ¨niñas¨ inconclusas se anima a seguir adelante :) (en verdad a ver si me animo yo xD)


End file.
